My Obsession
by S.Hardy
Summary: On dit que "la seule manière de se débarrasser d'une tentation est d'y succomber". Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.
1. My Obsession

Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous?

Me revoici pour une fanfic sur FMA. Une nouvelle fois oui. La dernière avait un ton assez léger, comme la plupart de mes fics. Cette fois ci je vais tenter de faire quelque chose d'un petit peu plus sérieux, sans pour autant tomber dans le mélodramatique. On va essayer hein!  
Bon, par contre, je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice/lecteur, donc, désolée si quelques fautes se sont glissées dans mes écrits. Si d'ailleurs quelqu'un est intéressé par ce rôle je suis ouverte aux propositions. Le bureau des candidatures est ouvert !

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette humble fanfic que voici.

* * *

My Obsession

* * *

Il était 23 heures passées.

La ville de Central était devenue calme, se remettant de ses activités de la journée. Dans quelques endroits encore, il y avait de l'animation. Dans les bars ou à la sortie des restaurants par exemple. Que ce soit les amis qui sortaient pour se détendre ou les couples pour passer du temps entre eux, la ville était encore un peu éveillée. Tous ses habitants ne dormaient pas encore.

C'était également le cas de Roy Mustang.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'était pas sorti ce soir là. Resté chez lui, dans le calme de son appartement, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. L'alchimiste était assis au bord de son lit, dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière de la rue éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le visage dans les mains, il tentait vainement de se calmer.

Avec application, il tentait de respirer le plus calmement possible. Il inspirait lentement, retenait sa respiration un bref instant avant d'expirer longuement. Et il recommençait. Encore et encore. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ainsi. Pourtant, il y mettait du sien.

Ses mains délaissèrent son visage pour se poser sur ses genoux. Son dos se raidit et il adopta une posture plus droite. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Et il faisait son possible pour garder une expression calme. Ou neutre. Il continuait de respirer calmement, de ne penser qu'à cet exercice pourtant simple. Il se concentrait sur sa respiration, et tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il était fatigué, souhaitait dormir, et n'avait pas envie de ces pensées parasites. Alors essayer la méditation était pour Roy le seul moyen à l'heure actuelle de se calmer. Il tentait ainsi de balayer ses tourments. Mais c'était trop difficile.

Désespéré, Roy ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sa respiration n'eut plus rien de régulier. Lui qui d'habitude était si fort, se retrouvait surpassé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu prévoir. Les sourcils froncés, il balaya sa chambre du regard, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'occuper, lui changer les idées, et pourtant … Il baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, déformé par un désir dont il ne voulait pas. Cette vue l'exaspéra. Il sentit des larmes de rage et d'incompréhension lui monter aux yeux.

« Putain … »

Roy laissa de nouveau son visage se perdre dans ses mains, dans un soupir d'exaspération. Et de dépit. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour penser à autre chose, mais il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, son image revenait devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il pensait avoir réussi à le chasser de son esprit, il revenait. Encore et toujours. Plus il le repoussait, plus fortement il revenait.

« Pourquoi lui ? »

Roy avait dit cette phrase dans un murmure, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Encore un peu et il s'en serait arraché. Il ignorait quoi faire. Il aurait aimé demander de l'aide, mais à qui ?

Il était perdu.

Le brun était face à une situation dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour. Et il aurait préféré tout, mais pas ça. Pas _lui_.

Les mains tremblantes, malgré lui, il releva la tête et fixa un point invisible dans sa chambre. Il se demanda alors si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait même comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ? Lui même ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne savait plus. Il ignorait quoi faire face à ça … Et puis même, il ne s'imaginait pas dire à son plus proche ami, qu'il voyait comme un frère, la tourmente dans laquelle il était. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas s'il pouvait parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Il avait trop honte.

L'alchimiste de Flammes ferma les yeux, et, dépité, murmura le prénom de la cause de son tourment :

« Edward … »

Si Roy n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir-là, c'était de la faute d'Edward Elric.

Tout était de sa faute. Lui et lui seul. Roy n'y était pour rien.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il le désirait ardemment. Il n'avait rien demandé après tout. Jamais de la vie il n'aurait souhaité éprouver du désir envers lui, envers cet homme bien trop jeune pour lui. Jamais ! Hélas … Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il avait suffi qu'il prononce le nom de l'alchimiste de métal pour qu'une vague de chaleur ne prenne possession de lui.

Se mordant les lèvres, Roy se traita de malade mental.

C'était quoi cette nouvelle lubie que d'éprouver du désir … de un, pour un homme. De deux, pour un jeune homme. De trois pour un jeune homme mineur … De quatre, pour Edward. Pour Edward ! Non mais quelle idée !

Lui, Roy, n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de coucher avec Edward !

C'était la meilleure ! Et sincèrement, ça ne le faisait pas rire. Pas du tout. Il aurait tout donné pour désirer quelqu'un d'autre. Même Riza, sa chère amie et confidente depuis des années. Mais pas Edward. Surtout pas lui. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais, c'était lui. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle il aurait payé cher pour que ce soit le cas.

Il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Edward avait toujours énormément compté pour lui. Jamais il ne se serait donné autant de mal pour quelqu'un qui lui importait peu. Sauf que jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait naïvement pensé que la raison de toute cette attention était seulement due au jeune âge de l'alchimiste. Qu'il réveillait en lui un côté grand frère, un pseudo instinct paternel, une connerie du genre. C'était aujourd'hui même qu'il avait compris à quel point Edward était important. Nécessaire.

Il avait besoin de lui à un point telque ça en devenait douloureux.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à révéler cela à Edward. Hors de question. Le jeune homme avait trop d'ennuis, il ne voulait pas qu'en plus de ça, il se trouve avec un vieux pervers qui bande rien qu'en prononçant son nom. Il n'imaginait que trop bien quelle serait sa réaction. A quel point il aurait peur. Et l'éloigner de lui était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Alors, il se tairait. Il ne dirait mot. Et peut importe combien ça pouvait le rendre triste.

Se laissant tomber en arrière sur son matelas, Roy se demanda encore une fois à voix haute :

« Comment est ce que ça a pu arriver ? »

Et malgré lui, il se remémora sa journée.

[…]

Ce jeudi fut un jour comme un autre.

La vie poursuivait son cours à Central, et également au sein de l'armée d'alchimistes. La veille, Edward Elric était rentré bien amoché de sa dernière mission. Un imprévu. Un immeuble qui s'écroule. Sur lui. Il avait alors été rapatrié durant la nuit et admis à l'hôpital.  
Et comme à son habitude, Roy était allé le voir, ce dès les premières heures de visites, avant de se rendre au boulot.

Il avait toqué à la porte puis était entré. Il avait découvert le jeune homme allongé dans son lit de malade, des bandages un peu partout, les yeux fermés. Edward était juste en train de dormir.

Bon. Sur ce, Roy s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas faire encore trente six aller-retour. Alors il avait pris un siège et avait attendu que Sir Elric daigne se réveiller. Il avait alors observé le jeune homme endormi, faute d'avoir une autre activité à disposition. Finalement, il était bien plus supportable quand il pionçait celui-là ! Mais bon, il disait ça, il préférait tout de même le savoir en bonne santé. Enfin en bon état. Pas avec tous ces bandages et surtout pas dans cet hôpital. D'ailleurs il s'y trouvait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Le voir allongé ainsi lui avait rappelé qu'il était bien jeune. Qu'il n'avait que seize ans. Tout juste seize ans. Trop jeune pour ça.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps seul. Peu de temps après, il avait entendu quelqu'un toquer à la porte. S'étant dit que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre, il ne le fit pas. La personne était entrée tout de même. Décrochant son regard d'Ed, reconnu alors l'amie d'enfance et mécanicienne de celui-ci.

« Oh, Colonel Mustang ? Fit la jeune fille, visiblement surprise.

\- Mademoiselle Rockbell, vous êtes plutôt matinale, la salua Roy.

\- Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Ed, j'ai tout de suite accouru, expliqua t-elle.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. »

Et puis, à tous les coups, ses membres métalliques avaient besoin d'un coup de neuf, elle avait dû prendre une avance certaine quand à un futur coup de fil que lui aurait passé Edward. Puis elle avait pris place dans un siège à son tour, attendant également le réveil du FullMetal. Elle l'avait regardé un instant, puis, avait soupiré. Roy ne pouvait dire si c'était de soulagement ou de fatigue. Ensuite elle avait relevé son regard vers le brun :

« Vous êtes la depuis longtemps ?

\- Cinq minutes tout au plus. J'espérais pouvoir lui parler avant d'aller travailler, mais je crois que j'aurais un peu de retard aujourd'hui.

\- Il paraît qu'un immeuble s'est effondré sur lui …

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit également, et ce qu'Alphonse a confirmé.

\- Vos gueules …. »

Fit la voix pâteuse d'Edward. Les deux personnes autour de lui eurent un léger sursaut avant de le regarder. Le jeune homme avait ouvert les yeux difficilement, et après les avoir frottés, les regardaient fixement à tour de rôle. Il ne s'attendait pas trop à les voir de si tôt.

« Winry ? Colonel ? Tout ça pour moi? Et bien je suis … AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

Ed s'était pris un coup sur la tête de la part de la jeune femme, surprenant également Roy. Celle-ci avait l'air plus que furax. Edward se tenait la tête en la regardant :

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

\- Ce qui me prends ? Il me prends que tu a ENCORE faillit y passer Ed ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?  
Tu réalises … à quel point … à quel point … ça m'effraye ….

\- Oh non Winry … je... »

Roy ne pu qu'observer Winry baisser la tête pour sécher les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, et Edward tenter de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce spectacle l'avait légèrement désolé. Il pouvait imaginer la peur qu'avait eu la jeune fille. Une de plus au compteur. Et le brun ne pouvait que penser que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Je suis désolée Ed … j'ai eu juste vraiment peur.

\- Non, c'est moi, j'aurais du faire attention. »

Winry lui adressait un sourire doux, avant de, timidement, prendre sa main dans la sienne, pendant qu'Edward soutenait le regard de la demoiselle.

Mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Roy avait choisit de s'éclaircir la gorge, histoire de leur signaler sa présence. Il n'était pas la pour leur tenir la chandelle non plus. Si Winry ne lâchait pas Edward, celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers lui.

« Ça m'étonne aussi de vous voir la Colonel.

\- Ne prends pas ça pour un acte de bonté, fit Roy d'une voix un peu trop sèche à son goût. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Ah … fit Ed d'un air étrange. Bah, je suis toujours en vie.

\- Tant mieux, ça m'aurait ennuyé de perdre l'un de mes meilleurs alchimistes.

\- Vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je ne compte pas crever de si tôt.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Bonne journée, Winry et … rétablis-toi bien Edward.

\- A plus !

\- Au revoir. »

Sur ces paroles, Roy était sortit de la pièce qu'il avait fermé derrière lui. Il devait l'avouer, il ne se sentait pas très très bien. Il secouait la tête, puis avait pris la direction de la sortie. Edward allait bien, tant mieux. C'est pour ça qu'il était venu. Pourtant, une image lui revenait en tête. Winry prenant la main du blond, et lui souriant tendrement. Non, amoureusement.

Une nouvelle fois, Roy s'était forcé à penser à autre chose. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il sentait un certain énervement monter en lui. D'autant plus que cette image ne le lâchait pas, comme une pensée parasite.

En sortant de cet endroit, il s'était dit que l'air frais allait lui faire du bien. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de s'énerver si subitement ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'une fille de l'âge d'Edward était proche de lui ? Hein ? C'était vraiment pour ça ? C'était d'un ridicule …

Marchant en direction du boulot, Roy s'était concentré pour chasser ces idées idiotes de sa tête. C'est pas comme si il allait être mécontent du fait que son petit protégé avait à ses cotés une jolie fille de son âge, amoureuse de lui. Ce serait stupide ! Avec la vie qu'il menait, Ed avait bien droit d'un peu de réconfort aussi. Roy était bien mal placé pour conseiller à quelqu'un de ne pas aller voir une femme, la séduire. Et encore, Roy était un amoureux de la gente féminine, sans pour autant s'attacher à une en particulier. La, c'était autre chose, le début d'un flirt, d'une histoire d'amour peut être. C'était quelque chose de super, dont il devrait se réjouir.

_Oui, alors pourquoi le fait de repenser à ce geste, m'énerve au plus haut point ?_

Bonne question. C'est pas comme si cette fille était méchante ou nuisible. Elle semblait bien dans sa tête, intelligente, débrouillarde et jolie pour son âge. Elle et Edward formeraient un parfait petit couple et feraient plein de bébés blonds. Merveilleux !

En fait, si.

Cette fille était nuisible.

C'était peut être injustement cruel envers son égard puisqu'elle ne lui avait jamais causé de tord, mais Roy ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. L'idée d'un couple Edward – Winry, l'écœurait au plus haut point. Non pas qu'il n'iraient pas ensemble ( au contraire ), mais que Roy n'avait sincèrement aucune envie de les voir se mettre en couple.

Réalisant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, l'alchimiste se traita d'abruti. Non, mais sérieusement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire la dessus ! C'était la vie privée d'Edward, ça ne le regardait pas. Pas du tout. Si il trouvait l'amour, ce serait magnifique n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde dirait qu'avec tout ce que le blond avait vécu, vivait et vivra encore, c'était tout le mal qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter. Et bien non. Ce n'était pas du tout au goût de Roy. Absolument pas. C'était peut être très égoïste mais il ne pouvait approuver cette idée. Pour être franc, s'il avait son mot à dire ce serait non. Enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire, son avis importait peu.

_Oui, mais pourquoi l'idée de les voir ensemble m'exaspère à ce point ?_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'Ed ne sorte avec elle ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il l'embrasse elle ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'il ne fasse l'amour avec elle ? Pourquoi est ce que l'idée qu'ils soient ensembles lui donne envie d'incendier toute la ville ?

Pourquoi ce serait-elle d'abord ?

Voilà la vraie question. Pourquoi Winry ? Qu'avait elle de plus que quelqu'un d'autre ? Hein ? Franchement, avait elle au moins quelque chose en plus qui puisse faire qu'Ed la choisisse elle et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce qu'à part avoir un joli visage et savoir bidouiller le bras et la jambe d'Edward, Roy ne lui connaissait pas d'autres points positifs. Du moins pas dans son état.

Mais sérieusement … Pourquoi celle-ci ? Et pourquoi … Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas lui hein ?

Pourquoi pas Roy ?

_C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi pas moi ? …. Minute. Je viens vraiment de penser ça ?_

Oui, il venait de le penser. Mais quand on réfléchit un peu plus, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce soit Winry plus que lui. Lui aussi était un bon candidat, même meilleur ! Y'avait pas de raison après tout. Pourquoi elle aurait droit de l'embrasser et pas lui ?

Il s'était brièvement demandé quel effet ça lui ferait de l'embrasser. Est ce que le jeune homme serait timide, ou bien est ce qu'il y répondrait ? En avait-il déjà fait l'expérience, ou bien est ce que Roy avait la possibilité de lui ravir son premier baiser ? Et son corps ? Quel effet ça lui ferait de sentir le corps du jeune homme contre lui ? Répondrait-il à ses caresses ? Est ce qu'il rougirait lorsque ses doigts glisseront sur son corps ? Se laisserait-il aller dans ses bras ?

Et … comment ce serait s'il lui faisait l'amour ?

A cette idée, Roy s'était stoppé net.

Il avait comprit pourquoi l'idée que Winry et Edward forment un couple lui était insupportable.

En fait, il était jaloux.

Edward, il le voulait.

Secoué, Roy s'était appuyé sur le premier arbre venu. Il ne faisait pas attention aux gens autour de lui. Eux non plus n'y prêtaient pas attention. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment de tout de façon. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Puisque lui même ne comprenait pas totalement ce qui s'y passait à l'heure actuelle …

L'alchimiste de flammes respirait profondément, et mit un temps avant d'assimiler l'information.

_Moi ? Vouloir Edward ? Pour moi seul ? Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

Il l'ignorait. Comment ça pouvait arriver ? Et puis, depuis quand ? Parce que vous n'allez pas lui faire croire que c'était ce petit incident de rien du tout qui avait réveillé en lui un désir soudain et mal placé envers Edward.

Parce que c'était bien vrai, Roy se devait de voir la vérité en face, il n'aurait pas dit non si ça avait été lui qui lui avait tenu la main. Il ne lui aurait sûrement pas offert un regard amoureux comme Winry. Mais il aurait bien eu envie de rester auprès d'Edward.

Un café, Roy avait besoin de café. Il avait quitté son arbre pour se diriger vers le premier salon de thé venu, s'y poser et demander la boisson. Il avait besoin de réfléchir la. Et puis il avait encore un peu de temps avant de se rendre au boulot … Enfin presque. Lorsque la serveuse lui apporta sa commande, il la remercia, tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu jeter son dévolu sur une fille comme elle ?

En y réfléchissant, Roy ne savait pas depuis quand cette attirance était la. Peut être depuis un moment maintenant. Il est vrai qu'Edward avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait plutôt qu'il comptait en tant qu'ami, que protégé, quelque chose comme ça. Sa fierté personnelle en quelque sorte. Mais jamais plus loin que ça ! Alors depuis quand ?

Bon, il avouait que de temps en temps, il se laissait aller à regarder la longue chevelure d'Edward. Mais jamais sans arrière pensées. Aucune. Et puis, il lui arrivait de le regarder sans raison aucune. Mais ça s'arrêtait toujours la, ça n'allait jamais plus loin. C'était généralement pour s'assurer qu'il était la, qu'il allait bien. Était-ce les premiers signes ? Un truc comme ça ? Est ce que son cerveau avait tenté de le prévenir ainsi ? Genre : hé Roy, tu te demandes pas pourquoi tu te met à le mater plus que de raison ? Et bien non. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il s'en foutait jadis. Des excuses, s'il en voulait, il en avait à la pelle.

Enfin, jadis. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il était mal. Parce que de repenser encore une fois à ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital l'énervait encore plus. Parce qu'il savait pourquoi ça l'énervait. Donc, ça l'effrayait en plus. Autant dire qu'il était dans un état d'esprit relativement discutable pour aller travailler. Complètement perdu, il ignorait comment réagir à tout cela. Jamais Roy n'aurait imaginé se trouver dans une telle situation. Pas même avec un taux d'alcoolémie un peu trop élevé.

Il était sûr qu'en tout cas, il avait intérêt à garder ça pour lui, et lui seul. Hors de question d'en discuter. Qui pourrait comprendre ? Était ce même compréhensible ?

Il avait fermé les yeux en buvant son café. La seule question qui résonnait dans sa tête était :

_Pourquoi ?_

[…]

Pourquoi ?

Allongé sur son lit, Roy n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à sa question.

« Bon … résumons calmement, fit Roy à haute voix. J'ai le béguin, et ce depuis un moment à mon insu, pour un … _gosse_ de seize ans. Un gosse de seize ans qui est mon subalterne. Et qui est … un homme. Merveilleux ! Alors la, je pouvais pas faire mieux... »

Roy soupira longuement. Dit à haute voix, c'était encore pire. Franchement qu'avait il fait pour mériter ça ? Et puis pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur Edward ? Ça n'aurait pas pu être une femme ? Hein ? Une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ? Et bien non ! Bien entendu il fallait que ce soit sur la personne la plus inaccessible pour lui. Et l'alchimiste de flammes ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus éprouvé un tel désir pour quelqu'un.

Enfin, le problème majeur dans cette histoire n'était pas qu'Edward était un homme. Ce détail surprenait juste pas mal Roy, mais rien de plus. Le gros soucis était justement qu'Edward était Edward. Il était persuadé que s'il avait été une femme, il aurait été dans le même problème. Une forte attirance pour un subalterne. Le fait qu'il soit un homme n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau.

Roy se posa également une question, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru se poser un jour :

_Est ce que je serais pas, par le plus grand des hasards. … tombé amoureux ?_

Cette idée le répugna profondément. Lui ? Amoureux ? A la bonne heure... Et puis, tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour l'instant, c'était du désir et rien d'autre. Déjà tenter d'accepter les faits était plus que pénible, alors en rajouter une couche, non merci. Une chose à la fois.

Malgré lui, il s'imaginait qu'Edward était la, près de lui. Sur son lit. Ses pensées s'égarèrent, pendant que dans son esprit se formait l'image de leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un. Ce serait bestial. Sauvage. Il ferait découvrir à Edward tout le plaisir que l'on peut prendre dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il continuait d'imaginer le corps nu, allongé sous le sien, sa voix n'étant plus que cris de plaisirs. Instinctivement, sa main se porta à son entrejambe toujours parfaitement réveillée. Roy, s'imaginant lui et le jeune homme en train de s'envoyer en l'air, commença alors à se caresser, pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait alors.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et cessa tout.

_Mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré …. _

Roy se leva et alla se dévêtir. Il entra dans sa salle de bains, puis ouvrit l'eau. Une eau froide pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'allait pas bien. Vraiment pas. Il posa ses mains contre la paroi de douche tandis que l'eau froide coulait le long de son corps brûlant. C'était peut être brutal comme solution, mais Roy ne voyait plus quoi faire d'autre.

Sincèrement, il préférait se couper une main plutôt que de causer du tord à Edward. Peut être disait-il ça sous l'influence de ce désir, mais il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Pas à lui. Non, il ne se voyait pas se jeter sur Ed et lui faire subir ses pulsions. Roy imaginait sans peine que personne ne souhaitait ça, qu'un type qui aurait l'âge d'être votre père vous sauter dessus...

Et puis, de tout de façon, hors de question de réaliser ce soudain fantasme. Ce serait une terrible erreur. Peut être que sur le coup il serait heureux, dans l'optique ou une telle chose soit possible. Mais après ce serait pire encore. Sûrement. Alors il ne pouvait que garder pour lui cette passion soudaine pour Edward.

Mais bon … Il se retrouvait coincé dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir. Roy ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce ne soit qu'une lubie passagère. En attendant ...

_Edward … si tu savais à quel point tu m'obsède … _

* * *

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous ait plu!


	2. Hot Blooded

Yo tout le monde me voila de retour, avec le 2eme chapitre de cette fic!  
Oui, je sais, ça fait un petit moment que le 1er était sorti et en fait ça faisait aussi un petit moment que ce chapitre était écrit, mais a chaque fois il y avait des petits trucs qui n'allaient pas, que ce soit des tournures de phrases, des mots ou des paragraphes entiers ... Quelle vie mes amis!  
Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review de ci de la, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)  
Bref, voila finalement la suite, et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment à le lire.

* * *

Hot Blooded

* * *

« J'ai pris une bonne boîte de chocolats, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir !

\- Sans nul doute, dès qu'il s'agit de manger, Edward réponds toujours présent. Pas vrai Colonel ?

\- J'approuve. »

C'est dans des jours comme ça que Roy se disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Après avoir passé une longue nuit sans sommeil, à lutter contre un désir vain, le voilà confronté de nouveau à ce problème. La raison ? Ses hommes souhaitaient rendre visite au FullMetal. Alors, ils l'avaient entraîné avec eux, prétextant que plus on est de fous plus on rit, même si Riza leur avait rappelé qu'ils allaient dans un hôpital, pas à une fête. Le problème était le même, il était coincé.

Roy était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait que trop peu dormi et la journée lui avait paru d'une longueur insoutenable. Il avait été ravi de voir que la fin de sa journée approchait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu ça ! D'un coté il se disait que ça allait être un bon test. Il pourrait savoir ainsi si véritablement son désir d'hier était passager, dû au fait qu'avec le boulot qu'il avait en ce moment il n'avait plus eu de rendez-vous galant depuis un moment, ou bien … Bref.

Ainsi toute la joyeuse bande de Mustang avait fait son entrée dans l'hôpital, fleurs et autres chocolats à la main pour le jeune FullMetal. Roy lui, avait opté pour un livre. Et une boîte de sucreries en tout genre. Généreux oui. Mais c'est hésitant qu'il entra à la suite de ses hommes dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Salut vous tous !

\- Salut Edward, ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Fit joyeusement Fuery.

\- Tiens, on t'a apporté des trucs pour que le temps te semble moins long, répondit Falman en déposant des magasines au chevet du blond après que Fuery ait déposé des chocolats.

\- Merci, fallait pas !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, jeune Elric, c'est tout naturel ! Tiens, à ton rétablissement nous pourrons sûrement exécuter certains de ces exercices, fit Armstrong en lui offrant un livre de musculation.

\- Ah euh ouais merci ! Dit Edward un peu gêné.

\- J'espère que tu nous reviendra vite en pleine forme Edward, ajouta Riza en posant le bouquet de fleurs.

\- Ouais, ce serait cool, dit Havoc en lui donnant à son tour des chocolats.

\- Merci franchement, il fallait pas les gars, c'est trop ! » Fit Edward en les regardant tous.

Il vit Roy poser à son tour un livre et des chocolats, sans un mot. Enfin, Edward se mit en tête à fixer droit dans les yeux son supérieur.

« Je n'ai pas droit à un petit mot de votre part, puis Edward ajouta d'une voix mielleuse avec un sourire moqueur _mon cher Colonel _?

\- Bon rétablissement.

\- Trop aimable. »

Roy fut ensuite occupé à se faire enguirlander par son équipe quand à son manque d'empathie envers le jeune homme, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Puis, les choses se calmèrent. Ou plutôt Riza les calma. Chacun prit une place autour du jeune homme, histoire d'être plus à l'aise. Roy choisir de s'adosser à la fenêtre, un peu plus à l'écart. Edward leur raconta alors comment tout cela était arrivé. Rien que Roy n'ignorait, il lui avait été parvenu ce même récit au court de la journée. Il en profita simplement pour s'efforcer de ne rien laisser paraître quand à son état.

_Aller Roy, du calme. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un béguin passager... Il paraît qu'on a tous une période gay dans la vie, dis toi que même si le moment est mal choisi … Et bien c'est ton moment! _

Enfin, il ne pensait pas que ça allait être gay avec un soupçon de perversité. Seize ans quoi …. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas embêter plus que ça ses plus bas instincts. A croire que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était pris en compte. C'est bien dommage ça lui aurait évité pas mal de désagréments. Et une nuit blanche au passage. Plus une douche froide.

La joyeuse bande discutait de choses et d'autres avec Edward, histoire de lui faire passer le temps. Apparemment, le blond en avait pour un petit moment, ici à l'hôpital. Alors ils lui promirent tous de passer de temps en temps pour lui changer les idées. Roy se dit qu'il serait bien qu'il vienne aussi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois à son tour. En attendant, outre ses idées déplacées, Roy s'en voulait. Terriblement. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'Edward avait des ennuis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu responsable. Lui qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il se disait qu'il lui en faisait, mais indirectement. C'était navrant. C'était de sa main qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de mission durant laquelle il avait reçu un immeuble sur le crâne.

Puis ses hommes sortirent les uns après les autres, retournant à leur quotidien. Et aussi parce que l'heure des visite allait bientôt être révolue. Chacun sortit après avoir salué une dernière fois Edward. Forcément, Roy se dit qu'il allait en faire de même.

Mais ces derniers temps, les choses ne se passaient plus comme prévu :

« Colonel ? L'interrompit Edward.

\- Euh, oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.

\- Je peux vous parler ?

\- Certainement. »

_Merde._

Voilà le genre de situation à laquelle il n'était pas du tout préparé ! Lui et Edward tout seuls dans une pièce. C'était pourtant quelque chose qui avait déjà eu lieu maintes fois dans le passé. Mais dans ce passé, Roy n'avait pas conscience d'un quelconque désir qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le blond. Faisant bonne figure, Roy s'appliqua à prendre un siège auprès de lui, sous le regard doré du jeune homme.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Roy d'une voix calme.

\- J'ai vu mieux, avoua Ed, mais comparé à hier, ça va.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Ouais, j'ai moins l'impression d'être dans du coton...

\- Tu voulais me parler ? Lui rappela le brun.

\- Ouais. Je voulais dire, que j'étais désolé. »

Roy marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

« Désolé ?

\- Oui, je sais, c'est nouveau, mais je suis désolé. Profitez-en ça risque pas d'arriver de nouveau, ajouta Ed d'un air grognon.

\- Mais … désolé de quoi ? Demanda Roy plus que perdu.

\- Bah … pour tous les dégâts durant ma mission, pour ne pas l'avoir terminée, pour … tout ça quoi !

\- Ah … »

C'est vrai que comme à son habitude, Edward avait été particulièrement dévastateur durant sa mission, mais vraiment, cette fois ci Roy n'y avait prêté aucune attention. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit de le lui rappeler. Disons qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête par rapport au blond.

Edward, cependant, fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui échappait.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes vous parti si vite hier matin ? »

Roy releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Edward. Roy pouvait déceler un _je ne sais quoi_ dans son regard. Était-ce … non. Il rêvait. Cela ne pouvait pas être de la peine. Ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Quoiqu'il en soit, hors de question de lui dire pourquoi il avait quitté cette chambre si rapidement la veille. Ce serait bien idiot.

« Oh pourquoi, ce cher FullMetal aurait souhaité ma présence plus longtemps ?

\- Trop drôle … En fait ça m'a étonné de vous voir partir si vite.

\- J'ai du boulot tu le sais, répondit Roy, à moitié convaincu.

\- Ouais, mais bon … »

Un silence se fit, pendant lequel aucun ne prit la parole. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Sans un mot. Durant cet échange visuel, Roy comprit une nouvelle chose.

Il n'avait pas un béguin passager pour Edward. Ça non.

Il avait le béguin pour Edward. Tout court.

Il aurait souhaité s'approcher davantage de lui et de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans le vouloir, son regard oscilla brièvement entre les orbes dorées et ces lèvres tentatrices. Il sentit très clairement l'envie de goûter à ce fruit défendu.

Oh, Edward ignorait à quel point il le torturait. Et il ignorait certainement qu'en s'humectant les lèvres, il venait d'achever son supérieur. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que Roy aurait donné cher pour lui ravir un baiser. Un seul. Juste pour savoir ce que ça ferait. D'embrasser le FullMetal. Enfin, dans sa tête ça allait un peu plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Et il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où venait ce désir si fort envers le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait juste envie de lui, la, maintenant.

Edward, quand à lui, n'étant pas naïf à ce point, remarqua qu'il se passait quelque chose. Et pour cause …

_Putain j'ai chaud d'un coup … _

Et il ne faisait rien ! Rien d'autre que regarder Roy dans les yeux... Mais ce simple regard lui réchauffait le corps, lentement, complètement. Sans savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose dans le regard de Roy le déstabilisait. Et lui donnait chaud … Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici.

Étrangement, cette sensation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle avait quelque chose d'agréable. D'addictif. La chose étrange, c'est que ça venait de Mustang.

Un de ses tours de passe-passe ? Non, Edward le sentait. Tout son corps était étrange, bizarre. Il se mit à observer Roy plus profondément, les yeux dans les yeux. L'ambiance avait changé ostensiblement, se chargeant d'électricité. Elle devenait brûlante. En fait, il sentait que son rythme cardiaque avait changé.

En fait, il réalisa assez rapidement que ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de l'attirance, envers Roy.

Alors c'était ça hein ? Ce qu'il ressentait n'était ni plus ni moins du désir ? Vraiment ? Juste par un simple regard ?

_J'ai dû me prendre un sacré coup sur la tête pour en arriver la !_

Edward déglutit difficilement, observant son supérieur toujours silencieux face à lui. Très clairement, il pouvait sentir l'envie prendre possession de lui. Son regard se braqua sur les lèvres de son supérieur. Fines et bien dessinées, elles semblaient très … intéressantes. Appétissantes. Oui, c'était le mot juste.

Franchement, Edward ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour le mettre dans un tel état, mais une chose était sûre :

« Bon sang, ce que je me sens ... étrange …. »

Edward avait murmuré, non susurré cette phrase d'une voix un peu trop excitante au goût de Roy. C'était lui … Oui il était maudit ? Parce qu'à l'entente de cette voix et au regard lubrique que lui lança Edward, tout son sang alla se loger dans un point précis de son anatomie. Mais, il tenta de sauver les apparences, un peu maladroitement :

« Etrange ? C'est à dire ? Oh, ça doit être la fatigue, tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine … »

Edward se reprit. Et se claqua mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il dit une connerie pareille ? Oui le regard de Mustang lui donnait chaud, mais c'e n'était pas une raison pour lui dire !

Enfin, Roy ne pouvait pas rester la dessus comme ça. Edward le vit se pencher lentement vers lui, et d'une voix grave, lui demander :

« Et tu te sens étrange … de quelle façon ? »

Edward soutint le regard de son supérieur, se retenant de lui dire la façon dont il avait envie de se jeter sur lui. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait empirer leur cas. Leurs regards se balancèrent entre leurs yeux et leurs lèvres. Qu'il était tentant de céder … Si facile … du moins sur le papier. Parce que malgré leur envie mutuelle, aucun n'osait le faire.

Et pourtant … Il serait si simple de franchir cette dernière limite entre eux. Il suffirait de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser enfin …

Ce fut le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte qui mit un terme à cette drôle de tournure. L'infirmière entra, puis prévint gentiment Roy que l'heure des visites était terminée. Celui-ci la remercia, puis elle partit alors. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, un peu sonnés par cet événement inattendu.

Frustré et passablement excité, Roy choisit la sagesse.

« Je vais y aller dans ce cas.

\- Ouais … ça marche. »

Edward le regarda se lever, puis se diriger vers la porte. Avant qu'un détail ne lui vienne à l'esprit :

« Colonel !

\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il en se retournant.

\- Vous reviendrez ?

\- Euh, si tu veux.

\- Promettez-le moi.

\- Je … euh … balbutia Roy, surpris. D'accord, promis, je viendrais.

\- Cool, bah, à la prochaine alors. »

Le salua finalement Edward, laissant Roy partir.  
Celui-ci savait parfaitement comment passer sa soirée : oublier ce qui venait de se passer au plus vite !

Edward quand à lui, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il sentait encore tout son corps chauffer, et ses intestins se tordre.

D'un coté, il n'était pas surpris par cela. Enfin il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ressentait se manifeste, pas de cette manière.

Roy Mustang ? Il l'avait toujours apprécié différemment. Il avait toujours été spécial pour lui. Même si des fois il lui sortait par les trous de nez, il cherchait toujours à avoir son attention. Il le regardait différemment des autres personnes.

Il était spécial.

A ses cotés, il se sentait différent. Ed se sentait toujours bien lorsque Roy était dans les parages. Presque rassuré. Comme si la simple présence de son supérieur pouvait régler tous ses problèmes. Comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Quelque chose dans ce genre. Bien sûr, Ed n'avait jamais dit tout cela à haute voix. Pas même à Alphonse. Jamais il n'oserait lui confier un truc pareil ! Il avait beau être son plus grand confident, il est des choses qu'il se devait de garder pour lui.

Les faits étaient que Roy comptait énormément pour lui. Quand il n'était pas en mission, il faisait toujours son possible pour passer du temps avec lui. Jusqu'à récemment, il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait la d'un besoin de reconnaissance, d'une affection particulière, qu'il aurait pu avoir avec un grand frère. Sauf qu'Ed avait un jour réalisé qu'il souhaitait plus qu'une simple reconnaissance. Il en voulait plus.

Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait trop peur de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Après cet échange visuel, il ne pouvait plus fuir.

_J'y crois pas, il vient de se passer quoi au juste ?_

Il cacha son visage avec son bras, soupirant. Il trouvait ça un peu bizarre tout de même. Être attiré par un type qui avait l'âge d'être son père. Enfin, on ne choisit pas. Il savait aussi parfaitement pourquoi ça l'avait peiné qu'hier, il parte si vite. Certes, il était content d'avoir la compagnie de Winry, mais il aurait souhaité qu'il reste un peu plus. Raison pour laquelle il l'avait retenu, et lui avait fait promettre de revenir. Bien qu'avec ce qui s'était passé, c'était jouer avec le feu, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Mais, il en avait envie!

Cependant, il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas reparler de ce qui venait de se passer. Pas question non plus d'aller plus loin. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il doutait fort de tout de façon que Mustang ait une quelconque attirance envers la gente masculine.

_Ed, t'a rien à faire avec lui. Ta place n'est pas auprès de Roy. Alors calme-toi._

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais il ne voulait pas remuer ses pensées toute la nuit alors autant commencer de suite, parce qu'il s'en doutait, ça allait être très difficile. Il reprit une posture normale, ouvrant les yeux sur sa chambre. Edward choisit de prendre un des chocolats que les militaires lui avaient apporté tout à l'heure, pour se calmer. Ou plutôt pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_J'ai eu envie de Roy … Non … J'ai envie de lui... Mais pourquoi, sérieux?_

Il préférait Roy à une fille de son âge qui avait absolument tout pour plaire. Lorsqu'il était parti hier il s'était réellement senti coupable. Ed pensait vraiment que c'était de sa faute si il était parti si rapidement. Il s'en était voulu toute la journée. Il avait été heureux de le revoir aujourd'hui, bien plus que quiconque. Et depuis quand le regard d'une personne lambda pouvait vous mettre dans un tel état ?

La, Roy lui manquait, terriblement. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Plus que de raison.

En fait, Roy l'attirait, tout simplement.

_Quelle vie de merde !_

Pensa t-il en laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

Non mais sans déconner … Roy Mustang quoi ! LE coureur de jupons de Central, un homme à femmes ! C'était bien connu, ce mec était un homme à femmes, pas un homme à mecs. Certes, il venait de se passer un truc. Mais pas de quoi lui donner d'espoirs. Que dalle.

S'il s'agissait de plus que ça ? Genre de l'amour ? Ha la bonne blague ! Non, Edward secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas des papillons dans l'estomac, le souhait de le voir chaque jour de sa vie, de veiller à son bonheur, la tête de Mustang qui tournait en boucle devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il les fermaient, et ne se voyait sûrement pas lui demander sa main ou lui offrir son coeur sur un plateau!

Enfin, au point ou il était, simple attirance ou réel amour, ça ne faisait pas de grande différence. Oh, peut être que s'il en était amoureux les choses seraient pire. Mais dans le cas ou il était, il voyait mal comment ce serait possible.

« Putain d'hormones ! »

S'il était possible de mettre ça en veille à ce moment Edward serait le plus heureux au monde ! Sérieusement … jamais son supérieur ne voudrait de lui. D'une il était un mec et tout le monde connaissait le goût de Mustang pour les femmes, de deux, bien trop jeune. En ajoutant le fait qu'ils travaillaient tous deux à l'armée, bonjour l'image de marque !  
Chances : zéro.

En résumé, vivement ce soir qu'on se couche !


	3. Lonely Day

Bonjour tout le monde!  
Voici pour vous, et ceux que ça intéresse, la suite de ma fic.  
Merci à ces personnes qui la suivent et la lisent. Et un gros merci aux quelques personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review! C'est toujours le seul et unique moyen de savoir si cette fic vous plait et s'il n'y a rien qui vous y dérange. Alors merci à tout le monde qui lisez mon humble récit ^^  
Bref, je vous laisse à votre 3eme chapitre!

* * *

Lonely Day

* * *

Roy eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin.

L'alcool ingurgité la veille n'aidant pas, il mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir ouvrir correctement les yeux, et remarquer qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Mauvaise nouvelle. Clignant des yeux, il tourna la tête pour savoir ou il pouvait bien être. Les lieux lui étaient inconnus.

A sa gauche, était allongée une femme. Rien d'anormal. Elle dormait paisiblement. Même si sa tête lui faisait mal, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qui s'était déroulé. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, reprenant ses esprits lentement. Puis, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la demoiselle. De la jeune femme, il ne voyait qu'une épaule dénudée et ses cheveux bruns ondulés. Inutile d'être un génie pour savoir ce qui s'était passé la veille !

Lentement, les souvenirs de la veille firent surface. Il se souvenait être allé dans un bar, histoire d'oublier ses tracas. Certes ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais une fois de temps en temps … Et il avait vu cette fille. Elle lui avait plu. Il l'avait dragué. Elle l'avait invité chez elle pour le reste de la soirée. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Fin de l'histoire.

Oui mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, ce n'était pas tout ce dont il se souvenait. Honteux, des souvenirs de leurs ébats venaient à lui. Il se souvenait avoir imaginé qu'il était avec Edward. Même si ces deux personnes n'avaient rien à voir, il fallait croire qu'il avait une plus forte imagination qu'il ne le pensait.

_Je suis donc donc atteint à ce point ? Vraiment ? Ça craint autant que ça ? Oh misère …_

Ceci étant dit, Roy ne souhaitait pas être la quand l'inconnue allait se réveiller. Alors il se glissa hors du lit sans aucun bruit, et ramassa ses vêtements étendus sur le sol afin de s'habiller. Sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans un miroir pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas une tête à s'en tirer une balle, il sortit de l'appartement sans demander son reste. Certes, il avait eu des comportements plus élégants, mais qu'elle l'excuse. Il n'avait rien contre elle, étant donné qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. C'était contre lui même.

L'air frais du matin lui fit du bien. Ça mettait un peu d'ordre dans ses idées le temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Les mains enfoncées dans son manteau, il marchait d'un pas tranquille. On étaient samedi matin. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé avoir à bosser. Au moins ça l'occupait. La, qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire ? Il allait rentrer chez lui, manger quelque chose, prendre une douche aussi. Et après ? Peut être allait-il en profiter pour faire une promenade en ville. Rester cloîtré chez lui n'était pas une bonne idée. Ou alors il pouvait s'arrêter dans ce café prendre son petit déjeuner. Oui, faisons ça.

Roy entra alors et prit place à une table vide. Le serveur vint prendre sa commande, le remercia puis repartit, laissant de nouveau Roy seul. C'était pas plus mal, il avait un peu besoin de réfléchir. Non, pas à pourquoi il était attiré par Edward. Il n'en savait rien et était convaincu qu'il n'aura jamais de réponse. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Il préférait penser à comment gérer ça. Parce que ce n'était pas un simple petit désir de rien du tout. C'était peut être arrivé rapidement, mais bon sang, c'était puissant ! Il avait vraiment craqué. Et pas qu'un peu. Le serveur revint avec sa commande, un café et un croissant qu'il déposa sur la table. L'alchimiste pu boire une gorgée, espérant ainsi se réveiller totalement et avoir de nouveau les idées claires. Il en avait besoin.

Donc, il se demandait, comment gérer ça. Il ne pouvait pas rester la éternellement à regarder Ed de loin. Et lui sauter dessus un beau jour était exclu. Donc, comment faire ?

_Ah je suis vraiment …. dans la merde..._

Il y a des jours comme ça ou rien ne va. Vraiment, s'il le pouvait, il arracherait ce désir et le jetterais au feu. Si c'était si simple, ça se saurait.

« Excusez-moi... »

Roy releva la tête, remarquant qu'on s'adressait à lui. A coté de sa table se tenait une jeune femme, blonde aux cheveux courts. Plutôt jolie.

« Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Roy.

\- Et bien … ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais je vous ai observé depuis que vous êtes entré dans le café. »

Ah d'accord, c'était ça le plan ? Roy se disait que la pauvre fille devait avoir vu un mec avec une tête à en effrayer plus d'un. Et il la comprendrait.

« Oui, et ? Redemanda poliment Roy.

\- Je voulais vous demander … hésita la demoiselle, si … par hasard, vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

\- Ah … »

Ah bon. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir non plus. En temps normal, il aurait été ravi d'une telle proposition et aurait de suite accepté. C'est vrai, elle était plutôt mignonne. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine, était élégante en toute simplicité, semblait bien faite sous ses vêtements. Elle ne parlait pas fort, n'en faisait pas des masses pour qu'on la remarque … Oui, il aurait été d'accord. En temps normal.

« Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, croyez-moi, avoua Roy. Vous êtes tout à fait charmante, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Ah, je vois … fit-elle visiblement déçue.

\- Désolé encore.

\- Au moins, j'aurais essayé. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de retourner à sa place. Ou, Roy était sincèrement désolé. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas pour l'instant. Oublier Edward dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ne marchait pas des masses. Et puis ce n'aurait pas été correct envers elle. Certes c'était faire son difficile mais il ne pouvait pas lui accorder ce qu'elle demandait. Mais que voulez-vous ?

_Elle n'est pas Edward …_

Non. Alors, c'était non. En plus avec ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la chambre d'hôpital du blond, il ne pouvait plus faire ça.

_Quand j'y repense … mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé au juste ?_

Edward avait eu un comportement plus qu'étrange. Pour un peu, Roy aurait dit qu'il essayait de l'aguicher. C'est vrai après tout. Le blond avait commencé à dire des choses bizarres, comme quoi il aurait aimé qu'il reste près de lui plus longtemps. Déjà ça, c'était très bizarre ! En temps normal ils se cherchent des poux, et ne se demandent pas à se voir !

_Il avait sa Winry, ça ne lui suffisait pas ? …. Bon arrête Roy, tu es stupide de penser ça, on dirait un gosse._

Jalousie quand tu nous tient. Bon, donc il y avait déjà ce point qui était bizarre. Ensuite, la chose la plus étrange, comme si ça n'avait pas suffit, Edward et lui avaient échangé un regard … plein de sous entendus. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond. Il avait juste cru rêver sur le coup. Mais non … il n'était pas débile. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Alors que peut être … il avait une chance ?

_Oh non Roy, chance ou pas chance il n'est même pas question d'avoir le moindre geste déplacé envers lui ! N'y pense même pas !_

C'est pas parce qu'il croyait avoir une petite ouverture qu'il devait s'y engouffrer. Enfin, Edward pouvait même lui dire clairement qu'il le voulait ça n'y changerait rien. Entre eux deux, c'était impossible. Fin de l'histoire.

En terminant son croissant, il se demanda tout de même ce qu'il pouvait faire le temps que cela lui passe. Parce qu'à un moment ça lui passera bien. Il n'allait pas passer le restant de ses jours à rêver l'impossible. Se plonger à fond dans son travail semblait être une bonne idée. La meilleure. Même s'il se rappelait qu'il avait promit au FullMetal qu'il reviendrait le voir à l'hôpital. Oh, il s'arrangera pour ne pas y aller seul, et puis les médecins voulaient le garder une bonne semaine, au minimum. Il trouvera bien le bon moment pour y aller.

Une fois son café vidé, il alla payer sa consommation avant de quitter les lieux. C'est qu'il devait avoir une tête bizarre, et un grand besoin de se doucher. Roy parcouru le reste de distance jusqu'à son appartement sans encombre. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il retira ses vêtements et alla se glisser sous la douche avec grand plaisir. Il y passa un petit moment, savourant le simple plaisir de ne penser à rien. Une fois cela fait, il se sécha, se démêla sa tignasse noire, se brossa les dents, puis alla chercher des vêtements propres. Il était décidé à passer sa journée dehors. Alors autant être présentable. Tiens, peut être ira t-il faire un saut chez les Hugues. Pourquoi pas.

Une fois tout cela terminé, il sortit de nouveau. Roy avait nettement besoin de bouger. Alors il se laissa aller au simple plaisir de marcher. Sans but – si ce n'est oublier ses tourments. En tout cas, il était ravi de ne pas avoir à se lamenter sur son sort comme il l'avait fait le soir ou il avait réalisé tout ça. Sûrement parce qu'il avait accepté les faits entre temps. A part ça, rien n'avait changé.

Il passa donc une bonne partie de sa matinée à ne rien faire si ce n'est déambuler dans les rues. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait devant des vitrines diverses et variées. L'une d'entre elle était une librairie. Roy savait qu'ils y vendaient des livres intéressants, alors il décida d'y entrer. Peut être pourrait-il faire une bonne trouvaille. En poussant la porte, l'odeur si particulière des livres vint à ses narines. Cela lui rappelait de sacrés souvenirs, l'époque ou il était un simple apprenti alchimiste ! C'est ainsi avec plaisir qu'il se mit à parcourir les étagères, à la recherche d'une perle rare. Il y en avait qui semblaient plutôt pas mal. Du coup il en prit un entre les mains pour le feuilleter, voir ce qu'il valait.

Roy était perdu dans les méandres de son livre, lorsqu'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui parvint aux oreilles :

« Colonel Mustang ? »

Le susnommé Colonel Mustang tourna alors la tête vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole.

« Ah, Winry, fit-il de la voix la plus normale possible.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien merci, et vous ?

\- Ça peut aller. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire franc auquel Roy eut tout le mal du monde à y répondre. Certes il n'avait rien contre elle. C'était une chouette fille. Mais automatiquement, l'image de la mécanicienne prenant la main de la personne qu'il désirait le plus au monde vint à lui. Allez mener une discussion normale après ça. Mais il souhaitait sauver les apparences du mieux qu'il pouvait :

« C'est un drôle d'endroit pour vous y trouver, dit-il.

\- Oui en fait … je cherchais quelque chose. Pour Edward.

\- Évidemment. »

Évidemment, Edward. Toujours et encore. Il voyait le topo de loin. Son bien aimé étant cloué au lit, elle cherchait de quoi le divertir. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bouquin ? Bah ça, même Roy y avait pensé avant. Mettant de coté ce petit moment de fierté, il reprit son calme. Après tout, n'était il pas censé être un gentleman ?

« Je suppose que tu as du mal à trouver ton bonheur, fit Roy poliment

\- Oui, avoua Winry en hochant la tête.

\- Bon, je veux bien t'aider si tu veux, répondit le brun.

\- Vraiment ? Oh, merci ! »

Elle semblait vraiment contente soudainement. Roy n'en n'était pas surpris. Après tout, il était un très bon alchimiste avant d'être membre de l'armée. Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas énormément, il allait faire de son mieux. Si elle disait à Edward qu'il l'avait aidée, autant trouver quelque chose de bien. Du coup, il fouina avec la demoiselle ( ou plutôt, avec la demoiselle à coté ) pour dénicher quelque chose qui puisse plaire à Edward. Le connaissant, ce n'allait pas être le premier venu qui pourrait le satisfaire …. Hum … Roy soupira mentalement. Si même en pensant il se mettait à faire des double sens …

« Ah, je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ? »

Roy tendit un ouvrage à la jeune fille. Celui-ci sera parfait. Sans nul doute.

« Je pense que ça lui plaira.

\- Merci beaucoup Colonel, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire. »

_Si tu ne t'approchais pas à moins de 10km d'Edward ce serait gentil merci._

Winry prit alors le livre que lui tendait Roy, ravie. Elle aurait bien voulu vérifier elle même ce qu'il valait mais n'y connaissant rien, elle ne pouvait que faire confiance au supérieur d'Ed. Puis elle releva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire :

« Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la mise.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons, répondit Roy d'une voix calme.

\- Sincèrement, merci.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Puis, ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Roy n'avait aucun doute quand à la destination de la mécanicienne. Et le voilà qui restait ici, dans cette librairie. Si il se sentait plutôt bien tout à l'heure, maintenant, ça allait moins bien. Forcément, il venait de voir celle qui avait toutes ses chances avec quelqu'un qui lui était inaccessible. Il s'était pris un sacré coup au moral.

Il y a des jours comme ça ou tout va de travers et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter la.

[...]

Winry de son coté, faisait effectivement le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital pour aller voir Edward. Son cadeau sous la main, elle avait une question importante à lui poser. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle voulait lui en parler. Elle avait juste manqué de courage. Aujourd'hui, elle se devait de le faire.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de son ami, elle toqua. La voix d'Edward se fit entendre, invitant à entrer. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire sympathique lorsqu'il la vit.

« Salut Winry.

\- Bonjour Ed. Est ce que tu va mieux ?

\- Un peu oui. J'ai pas trop envie de rester éternellement ici, soupira le blond. »

Sa mécanicienne attitrée prit place à ses cotés, puis lui tendit le livre qu'elle avait acquis plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi.

\- Sérieux ? Bah dis donc je suis gâté quand je suis blessé, s'amusa Edward.

\- Que ça devienne pas une habitude non plus, souffla la blonde.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je suis la, ajouta l'alchimiste. Merci Winry.

\- De rien, fit-elle. »

Edward observa le livre un instant, se permit de feuilleter celui-ci, et au bout d'un court moment il releva de nouveau la tête vers son amie. Il y avait juste un truc qui le turlupinait :

« Tu as trouvé ce livre … toute seule ?

\- Non, avoua Winry. J'y connais rien en alchimie, tu le sais.

\- Ouais, justement.

\- C'est Mustang qui m'a aidé à le trouver, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Ah d'accord. »

Edward n'ajouta rien de plus. Enfin, Winry était allée demander spécialement de l'aide à son supérieur ? Etrange. Celle-ci, profita du fait qu'Ed était en train d'observer son cadeau la mine réjouie pour respirer un bon coup. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

« Edward …

\- Ouais ?

\- J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Oui, quoi ? Demanda t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Et bien … »

Une dernière fois, Winry prit son courage à deux mains, avant de prononcer les mots qu'elle avait maintes fois répétés :

« Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »


	4. You're so Damn Hot

Bonjour tout le monde  
Merci d'abord aux personnes qui suivent cette fiction, et à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
Sans transition, voici pour vous la suite avec le 4eme chapitre!

* * *

You're So Damn Hot

* * *

Voilà maintenant cinq jours qu'Edward était coincé à l'hôpital.

Il allait beaucoup mieux depuis le premier jour de son hospitalisation et les médecins pensaient le laisser sortir dans peu de temps. C'était une nouvelle qui le réjouissait énormément. Parce que rester coincé ici, c'était chiant. Franchement, qui aimerait rester ici ? Bien qu'il avait souvent de la visite, que son frère restait à ses cotés, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Non pas qu'il s'ennuyait. Au contraire. Il avait pas mal de choses auxquelles penser. Et un peu de calme forcé n'était pas déplaisant, paradoxalement, pour pouvoir y méditer.

Seul sur le toit du bâtiment médical, Edward regardait la ville s'étendre sous ses yeux. Autour de lui, personne, si ce n'est quelques employés plus loin qui étendaient le linge fraîchement lavé afin qu'il sèche à l'air libre. Alphonse et Winry étaient partis faire un tour en ville, le laissant seul.

_Winry …_

Edward repensa à la demande que lui avait faite son amie il y a quelque jours. S'il souhait sortir avec elle, être son petit ami. Sur le coup, il fut vraiment surpris. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas donné de réponse à sa question. Il inspira un instant, et profita de ce moment de solitude pour y repenser. Plus sérieusement.

Winry.  
Que pensait-il d'elle ? Enfin, que ressentait-il exactement pour son amie ? Et bien, il l'avait toujours aimée. Alphonse et lui avaient toujours aimé leur petite voisine, allant jusqu'à se chamailler pour savoir qui se marierait avec elle un jour. Mais ça, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Dorénavant, c'était à une demande bien plus sérieuse qu'il devait réfléchir. Malgré tout, sa réflexion était déjà faite. Oui, il aimait Winry, mais elle était une merveilleuse amie pour lui. Rien de plus. Et au fond de lui, il savait bien que ce sera toujours ainsi.

_Désolé ma p'tite Winry, mais pour le moment toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers quelqu'un d'autre..._

Edward soupira longuement.

_Roy …_

Ce foutu Colonel à la mords moi le noeud … De toutes les personnes sur cette foutue Terre, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur lui ? C'était bien la le pire choix possible. Mais, il n'avait rien choisi. Peut être que s'il n'était pas dans cette impasse, il aurait dit oui à son amie. Enfin, pour l'instant la question ne se posait pas. C'était non pour elle. Et ce sera non à jamais pour Roy. Journée de merde bonjour !

En parlant de lui, il n'était toujours pas venu lui rendre visite. C'est que tous les autres gars de l'armée étaient revenus au moins une fois. Riza était venue lui rendre visite, avec laquelle il put avoir une réelle conversation d'adultes. Même s'il voyait bien que la militaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, elle le considérait comme un égal. Ça faisait du bien. Sa visite fut bien plus calme que toutes les autres !

Entre Havoc, Breda et Fuery qui étaient venus faire les guignols, Falman qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses, et Armstrong … on n'en parle même pas ! Ni même ce bon vieux Hugues ! Lui et toute sa petite famille étaient venus le voir y'a deux jours. Et Gracia lui avait préparé une tarte aux pommes juste merveilleuse. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer avec toutes ces visites.

Mais pas de traces de Roy. Toujours pas !

_Il lui faut une invitation à ce con pour venir ou quoi ? Il sait que je comptes pas crécher ici éternellement pourtant ! _

Mais bon. Il lui restait deux jours au minimum à rester ici. Edward espérait pouvoir sortir à ce moment-la. C'était déprimant ici. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte menant au toit s'ouvrir, mais n'y prêtai pas grande attention. Cependant...

« Si j'avais su que j'allais devoir explorer l'hôpital de fond en comble pour te trouver …. »

Edward eu un léger sursaut au son de cette voix. _Sa_ voix. Il se retourna et vit Roy Mustang s'approcher de lui. Il semblait aller bien, même s'il semblait un peu énervé. Lorsqu'il le vit se rapprocher, Ed ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est sentir très distinctement le brasier qui dormait en lui se réveiller doucement. Mais rien de désagréable. Il se sentit automatiquement bien. Franchement, il aurait bien aimé se rapprocher davantage. Il se contenta cependant d'un bref coup de tête en guise de salutation, auquel Roy répondit.

« Pourquoi explorer l'hôpital ?

\- A ton avis ? Fit Roy d'un air exaspéré. Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, fallait bien que je te trouve.

\- Et les infirmières ?

\- Elles ne savaient pas ou t'étais. Heureusement j'ai croisé le personnel de nettoyage qui a enfin pu m'aider.

\- Et bien dites-vous que c'était une chasse au trésor ! Répondit Ed.

\- Hum, et quel est le trésor ? »

Roy et Edward se regardèrent silencieusement, avant que le plus jeune ne décide de lui adresser un faux sourire hautain :

« Eh bien … c'est moi voyons ! »

Dit-il d'un air théâtral. Il détourna le regard, faisant voler au vent sa longue chevelure blonde. L'espace d'un instant, le regard de Roy resta accroché à ce spectacle. Bien vite il se reprit, et alla s'accouder à la rambarde à coté de son subalterne.

« Il te reste combien de temps à traîner ici ?

\- Traîner ? Je traîne pas, je tourne en rond ouais ! Pesta Edward.

\- Il va falloir m'expliquer la différence …

\- Normalement deux jours. Les médecins ne veulent pas me laisser sortir avant.

\- Et s'ils décident de te garder plus longtemps ?

\- Et bien eux aussi, auront besoin de médecins. »

Répondit Edward d'un air décidé. Roy eu un sourire se disant que ce genre de comportement de sa part ne l'étonnait même pas ! Enfin il serait bien qu'il accepte de se faire soigner un instant.

« Au moins ici tu es au calme, reprit le brun.

\- Ouais. Pas d'immeuble qui s'écroule sur ma tronche.

\- C'est un bon début, tenta Roy.

\- Je dis pas le contraire. Mais sérieux … qu'est ce que je me fais chier ici ! J'ai besoin d'action moi !

\- Du repos ne fait pas de mal, FullMetal, fit Roy pour tenter de le raisonner.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est bien joli le repos, mais au bout d'un moment ça fait chier... »

Ed soupira, posant son menton dans sa main. Roy n'avait pas tord, après cette mission, du repos faisait du bien. Mais pas trop longtemps. Il avait hâte de reprendre ses recherches la ou elles étaient. Il semblerait que son supérieur ait lu dans ses pensées :

« Oh et, si tu sors dans deux jours, commença Roy, je ne veux pas te voir au Q.G avant une bonne semaine.

\- QUOI ? Mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il calmement. C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir risquer sa vie comme ça ?

\- Je ne risque rien du tout, je veux juste reprendre mes activités, rien de plus !

\- Oui, tu les reprendra. Mais pas avant une semaine.

\- Mais … commença Edward.

\- Pas de discussion, termina Roy d'un ton sans appel.

\- Ok …. »

Re-soupir. Finalement, il se serait passé de sa visite. Enfin presque.

Edward se tut un instant, profitant juste de regarder la ville de haut à coté de Roy. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher, baignant peu à peu les rues d'une lueur orangée. L'air frais du soir se fit aussi ressentir.

« Tu va pas attraper froid à rester ici ? Demanda finalement Roy.

\- Nan, pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien, tu es juste vêtu d'un pyjama et la nuit commence à tomber...

\- Pas grave. »

S'il le disait … Enfin, Ed serait bien emmerdé si en plus de ses blessures il se payait un rhume. Il disait ça, il disait rien.

« Vous vous inquiétez de ma santé maintenant, Colonel ?

\- Pas plus que ça.

\- C'est ça, fit Ed d'une voix moqueuse. »

Il avait légèrement du mal à le croire. En tournant la tête, il vit que Roy lui adressait un sourire moqueur. Ce à quoi, Ed répondit, avec une certaine maturité, par un tirage de langue.

Son Colonel ne pu que hausser les sourcils et ensuite faire une mine désespérée. Non mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait le béguin pour un gamin … Il n'y a pas de justice. Sans rire, ce môme n'avait rien pour plaire. Il criait tout le temps, lorsqu'il parlait, il parlait trop fort. Il avait une tendance à s'attirer des tas d'ennuis, il détruisait tout sur son passage. Et puis, il était trop petit. Malgré le fait qu'il tente de sauver les apparences avec ses bottes compensées, et son épis rebelle sur sa tête, il restait petit. Et puis ces cheveux. Quelle idée de les avoir si longs. Si blonds, si souples … Parlons aussi de ses yeux. Des yeux dorés. A t-on déjà vu une telle couleur d'yeux avant ? Roy en tout cas non. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se plonger dans un tel regard. Tellement doré, tellement perçant. Juste surréaliste. Incroyable. Et ce visage … Tellement adulte pour un enfant … Et ces lèvres …

« Mustang … »

Edward voyait le regard de son supérieur se faire rêveur. Il sentait se joues chauffer légèrement. Il était au centre des attentions de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. C'est lui qu'il regardait avec cet air penseur. Lui, et personne d'autre. C'était grisant. Oh qu'aurait il donné pour faire encore durer cet instant ! D'être juste la, à ses cotés...

_Je ne pourrais jamais dire oui à Winry..._

C'était évident. Comment aller vers quelqu'un lorsqu'on pense à une autre personne ? Il ne savait pas, mais pour lui, c'était trop demander. Il se sentait bien la. Avec Roy. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour être comblé.

Personne n'ajouta un mot. Edward fixait les lèvres de son supérieur, avec envie et avec hésitation. Qu'elles étaient tentantes, ces lèvres ! Combien de femmes y avaient eu droit ? Ed ne voulait pas le savoir, mais il se doutait que c'était un chiffre conséquent. Combien comme lui avaient eu envie de l'embrasser ? Il l'ignorait, mais il était convaincu que jamais personne n'aura désiré ses lèvres autant que lui.

Alors, Edward se dit que c'en était trop pour lui. L'envie était trop forte. Lentement, Edward rapprocha son visage de celui de Roy. Plongé dans le regard d'or, ce dernier ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Juste qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Les secondes lui parurent une éternité, Edward franchissait chaque centimètre qui les séparaient avec lenteur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il sentait que son estomac se tordait dans son ventre. Et il sentait une certaine excitation le gagner. Ce moment était juste … parfait.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'espace entre eux maintenant. Roy ne faisait rien pour le stopper. Il n'imaginait tout de même pas qu'Edward allait faire ce à quoi il pensait. A vrai dire, un sentiment d'euphorie le gagnait peu à peu. Leurs visages étaient tout près maintenant. Edward pouvait sentir le souffle de son aîné sur ses lèvres. Il était si proche …

Lentement, Roy le vit franchir les derniers centimètres qui restaient entre eux. Et il en avait envie. Oh que oui, il en mourrait d'envie ! Edward ne pouvait pas savoir combien ! Il crû rêver lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond frôler les siennes. Son cœur manqua d'exploser.

Et sa raison revint brutalement.

« Edward, non, je … »

Roy se recula alors, baissant les yeux. Il eu juste le temps de voir le visage plus que surpris d'Edward, les joues rouges. Il osa relever les yeux vers lui quelques secondes plus tard. Dorénavant, il pouvait lire la peine sur les traits du blond.

« Mais … pourquoi ? Demanda Edward d'une voix triste.

\- Tu le sais pourquoi, répondit Roy d'une voix faible.

\- Je … oui je le sais, mais … »

Edward se tu, cherchant ses mots un instant.

« Dites-moi que j'ai pas rêvé l'autre jour.

\- Pardon ?

\- La dernière fois que vous étiez la, il s'est passé quelque chose, ajouta Edward.

\- Edward … écoute …

\- Non, vous vous m'écoutez ! Je suis pas con Mustang, j'ai pas rêvé, il y a eu quelque chose !

\- Et c'est tout ce qu'il y aura jamais FullMetal ! Retorqua Roy.

\- Qu'est ce que ça vous aurait coûté, un simple baiser ? Demanda Edward, incompris.

\- C'est pas la question. On sait tous les deux que toi et moi, c'est juste pas possible.

\- Je sais ! Je vous le dit je suis pas débile … »

Roy avait du mal à croire qu'ils aient cette discussion. Plus encore que le fait que le blond ait tenté de l'embrasser. Le plus étonnant dans cette histoire était sûrement qu'il avait repoussé le plus jeune.

Edward baissa la tête, désespéré.

« J'avais juste espéré, qu'un moment...

\- Crois-moi Edward, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner ce que tu veux... avoua Roy.

\- Je sais …. »

Il savait ? Roy regarda bizarrement le blond.  
Celui-ci remonta les yeux vers les siens.

« Des fois Mustang, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. »

Edward avait bien résumé les choses. Et Roy ne savait plus quoi dire. Oh, il aurait aimé trouver les mots justes, les mots qu'il fallait pour remonter le moral au blond. Il ignorait juste à quel point il était blessé.

Edward venait tout juste d'expérimenter un autre aspect du chagrin. De la frustration. Parce que la, c'est pas que Roy ne voulait pas répondre à ses avances, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et Edward le savait, et que trop bien, mais, l'espoir fait vivre.

« J'aurais pas du faire ça, commença Edward.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ajouta Roy d'une voix douce. Au moins tu as eu le cran de tenter …

\- Ouais, vous pensez vraiment que ça va me suffire ?

\- Non. »

Il était pas con hein ! Lui non plus ça n'allait jamais lui suffire. Cet effleurement … Mais il n'avait aucun doute quand au fait qu'il allait repenser longtemps à ce moment, à cette caresse timide... Ils échangèrent alors un dernier regard, plein de regrets.

Roy décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. C'était plus sage.

« Je crois que je devrais y aller, dit-il doucement.

\- Ouais … je comprends.

\- Et bien, alors … hésita le brun, rétablis-toi bien.

\- Merci. »

Edward le regarda s'en aller, repasser par la porte par laquelle il était passé avant. Il sentait la peine le gagner. Oui, il savait bien que c'était un rêve fou que de penser qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Il savait bien qu'ils étaient deux hommes, que Roy avait le double de son âge presque, qu'il était aussi son supérieur … tout ce bordel quoi !

_Et sans ça, est ce que ça aurait été possible ?_

Sûrement. Mais ils auraient alors été des personnes différentes, et Edward n'aurait peut être jamais jeté son dévolu sur Roy. Il paraît que l'inaccessible est plus attrayant que le reste. Il aurait aimé que cette affirmation soit fausse.

Sentant peu à peu le froid le gagner, il se dit que rentrer était une idée judicieuse. Prenant à son tour le chemin vers l'intérieur, Edward repensa avec tristesse, et une légère pointe de joie, à de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait frôlé ses lèvres. A Roy. Il ignorait si c'était suffisant pour être considéré comme un baiser, mais pour lui, c'était pas assez, et beaucoup à la fois.

Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il devait oublier Roy. C'était mieux pour eux, pas besoin d'en reparler pour en être sûr. C'est pas comme si le beau brun lui avait donné un espoir, même minime. Se disant que c'était peut être pas la meilleure des solutions possible, Edward ne voyait pas d'autre bouée de secours.

_C'est peut être pas tout à fait correct, mais je crois que je vais accepter la proposition de Winry._


	5. Metal Heart

I'm alive!  
Oui je sais, ça fait un moment que cette fic est en pause. Vous en rêviez, vous l'attendiez? Je l'ai fait! Bien sûr que vous en rêviez, ne soyez pas timides voyons, pas de ça entre nous.  
Blague à part, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, avec mes excuses s'il y a des personnes qui attendaient, désespérées de ne pas voir la suite arriver.  
Disclam : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, toussa toussa quoi.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Metal Heart

* * *

Après sept jours resté à l'hôpital suite à une fin de mission chaotique, Edward Elric était de nouveau libre.

Il était sincèrement content de pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Pas que les médecins n'étaient pas gentils avec lui, mais franchement, qui aime rester à l'hôpital ? En fin de compte, il pouvait sortir. C'est Alphonse qui l'accueilli à sa sortie, content de le revoir. Il lui avait demandé comment comptait il passer sa nouvelle semaine de repos forcé, ce à quoi Ed lui avait répondu qu'il ne se faisait aucun soucis. Maintenant il pouvait se promener librement, puisqu'il n'était plus cloîtré entre quelques murs.

Le lendemain, il avait annoncé à son cadet qu'il serait de sortie. Après qu'Al lui ait demandé pourquoi, il lui avoua qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Winry, ce qui semblait réjouir énormément son frangin. C'était une si bonne nouvelle que ça ? Ah bon.

En tout cas l'aîné des frères Elric dû faire un gros effort de concentration pour ne pas penser à Roy avant de la retrouver. C'était bien la pourquoi il avait dit oui. C'était triste à dire, tellement cliché le coup de sortir avec quelqu'un pour oublier une autre personne, mais c'était la vérité. Vérité que Winry n'était pas obligée de connaître, naturellement. Ça lui ferait du mal inutilement, Ed s'en doutait. Et elle l'aurait sûrement quitté sur le champ, ce qu'il aurait bien entendu mérité. Aucune fille n'a envie de savoir ce genre de choses. Enfin, même lui n'aimerait pas qu'on lui fasse ça.

Mais peut être que Winry arriverait à lui faire oublier celui qui le tiraillait une fois la nuit tombée.

Cependant, leur premier rendez-vous fut agréable. Il s'en doutait, puisqu'il aimait bien Winry. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait du être un désastre.

Ils se contentèrent de se promener dans les rues, de s'arrêter prendre une glace, de se poser dans un parc … Des choses simples, mais qui firent du bien à Edward. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas ce moment autant que sa petite amie. Il faisait juste de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Manquerait plus qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Après, ce n'était pas un grand effort que de faire ça. Pour lui, ça ne changeait pas des fois ou ils se voyaient. Si ce n'est qu'à un moment, Winry lui prit la main. Ce contact ne le dérangea pas.  
Il n'avait juste pu s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était la main de Roy qui prenait la sienne.

Le reste de sa semaine de repos se passa tout aussi bien. Il fut ensuite occupé avec son frère à parcourir la ville, à aller aussi manger quelque chose de meilleur que la bouffe des hôpitaux. Il pu aussi un peu plus prendre conscience qu'il avait eu chaud l'autre jour lorsqu'on fit effondrer l'immeuble sur sa tête. Un peu plus et c'en était sûrement fini de lui. Il l'avait échappée belle.

Et c'est rapidement qu'il pu reprendre le boulot.

Ce qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Si ce n'est qu'il allait devoir revoir Roy. Mais pour commencer, il alla saluer tous ceux qui s'étaient donné la peine de venir le voir à l'hôpital. Direction le bureau de la bande à Mustang ! Il y entra, et découvrit toute la dream team au grand complet. Mustang y comprit.

« Salut tout le monde !

\- Edward, de retour parmi nous ? Répondit Fuery en le saluant.

\- Eh ouais, ma semaine de repos forcé étant terminée, me revoilà !

\- Ravie de voir que tu va mieux, ajouta Riza.

\- Merci, c'est vrai que je me sens mille fois mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, avoua Edward.

\- C'est bien, remarqua Falman, ta convalescence n'aura pas duré trop longtemps.

\- Ouais, et puis … Qu'auriez-vous fait sans …. OUARGH ! »

Coupé dans sa phrase, Armstrong l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le soulever de terre. C'était sa façon de le saluer. Et un moyen rapide et efficace de le ré-envoyer à l'hôpital s'il serrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus fort.

« Jeune Elric, c'est une joie immense que de vous revoir parmi nous !

\- Ah merci mais si vous pouviez me reposer ….

\- Oui, bien entendu, sinon je ne pourrais jamais vous faire le salut de la famille Armstrong ! »

S'en suivit le déshabillage habituel du militaire, devant les yeux de ses collègues et supérieurs, habitués malgré eux à ce spectacle.

« C'est un réel gouffre financier pour l'armée que de lui fournir chaque jour un nouvel uniforme … soupira Havoc.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les réparer par alchimie ? Demanda Edward.

\- Bien, alors on va te laisser récupérer tous les petits morceaux par terre, répondit-il en riant.

\- Réflexion faite … »

Laissons tout ça ou c'était, les choses étaient très bien ainsi !

Riza eut à sortir du bureau, avant de leur rappeler que ce n'était pas la venue d'Edward qui devait les perturber dans leur travail. Enfin, d'un coté, elle savait qu'elle demandait trop pour aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne changerait rien au fait qu'elle allait rester sévère avec eux à son retour pour qu'ils fassent ce pourquoi ils étaient payés.

« Prends donc une chaise et reste avec nous un moment, lui proposa Breda.

\- Merci, mais vous n'êtes pas censés travailler ? Leur rappela le plus jeune.

\- Bah, on dira qu'on est en pause, répondit Havoc. Pas vrai Colonel ?

\- On n'aura qu'à dire ça, répondit leur supérieur. »

Edward tourna un bref instant son regard vers lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Et lui non plus mais bon .. peut être qu'après ce qui s'était passé récemment entre eux, c'était plus raisonnable. Et puis il ne savait pas comment commencer la conversation, encore moins lui lancer des banalités après tout ça. Ça lui semblerait bizarre. Alors autant rester sages.

Havoc le sortit de ses pensées en lui adressant une tape amicale dans le dos :

« Alors, Edward, content de retrouver le boulot ?

\- Pas plus que ça, dit-il. J'étais surtout content qu'on me laisse sortir de l'hôpital.

\- Pas étonnant, répliqua Fuery. Personne n'aime rester la dedans éternellement.

\- Et mis à part nous, commença Breda, quelqu'un d'autre est venu te voir ?

\- Mis à part Alphonse, Winry est venue aussi.

\- Ah, c'est pas ta mécanicienne ? Demanda Falman.

\- Oui. Et ma petite amie également. »

L'annonce fut l'effet d'une bombe dans le bureau. Immédiatement, les militaires présents laissèrent leur joie s'exprimer. Ils étaient tous bien content de voir le p'tit jeune se trouver une petite amie, ce genre de nouvelle était toujours agréable à entendre. Ça faisait du bien au moral. Edward lui, affichait un sourire victorieux. Pour la forme. Cela ne le réjouissait qu'à moitié.

La seule personne qu'il désirait était la seule qui n'avait pas réagit à cette annonce.

« Ah ça c'est une super nouvelle ! S'exclama Fuery.

\- Cela mérite bien une pose spéciale, issue de la famille Armstrong !

\- Tu as vu ça Havoc, lui dit Breda, il a mis moins de temps que toi pour se trouver une copine.

\- Excuse moi c'était tellement drôle que j'en ai oublié de rire …. Répondit le concerné. Non, sérieux, c'est cool pour toi Edward. Enfin, pour vous deux.

\- Merci, fit tout simplement Edward. »

Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu grand chose à faire, si ce n'est accepter la demande de Winry. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait se douter qu'il sortait avec elle surtout dans une tentative désespérée d'oublier la personne qu'il aimait réellement. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, Edward aurait bien voulu voir la tête que faisait Roy, mais celui-ci était subitement occupé à trier une pile de feuille, leur tournant le dos. Comme s'il se mettait subitement à travailler … Comme si les miracles existaient.

En fait, Roy avait une tête parfaitement normale. Il était bon comédien lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment. Etant sur son lieu de travail, il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Intérieurement, il était affreusement triste. Edward et elle étaient ensemble. Quelle nouvelle … Et pourtant, il l'avait vue venir celle-la, et de loin même ! Il s'y était attendu, il aurait même dû s'y préparer ... Et pourtant, il n'empêchait qu'il se sentait affligé. Et seul, terriblement seul. Et mal aussi. Toutes ces choses à la fois n'étaient pas agréables. Il aurait aimé être content pour Edward, vraiment, puisque c'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui, mais c'était réellement trop lui demander. Pour Roy, c'était la ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire.

Il ferma un bref instant les yeux. Voilà qu'il se mettait maintenant à envier une jeune fille...

_Parce qu'elle peut avoir ce que je n'aurais jamais. _

C'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il ne pourra jamais l'encadrer. C'était pas gentil envers elle, qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un humain. Un humain qui en désirait un autre. Fallait-il l'en blâmer pour autant ? Il n'avait rien choisi de tout cela. A aucun moment il n'avait souhaité autant désirer le jeune homme. Si on lui avait donné le choix, il aurait préféré ne plus jamais avoir envie de personne plutôt que de subir une telle chose. C'est fou comme un rien peut vous faire beaucoup de mal. Sûrement parce que, lorsque ça venait d'Edward, c'était beaucoup plus important.

_Et dire qu'il y a peu de temps encore, cette annonce ne m'aurait rien fait. Enfin, je pense … _

Puisqu'au fond de lui, il désirait Edward depuis un moment maintenant. A croire qu'en fait, c'était peut être plus qu'un simple désir …

Même si il s'attendait un peu à ce que ce genre de situation n'arrive, de voir Edward se mettre en couple avec Winry, il ne pensait pas si tôt. Il avait été un peu pris de court. Peut être que la demoiselle avait été motivée par le récent accident d'Ed. Elle s'était peut être dit qu'il fallait en profiter au maximum. Et elle avait raison.

Au moins, cela permettrait à Edward de l'oublier. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver également une bonne façon de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Mais comment ? Lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était Edward, et personne d'autre. A l'heure actuelle Roy ne savait pas comment il pourrait se défaire de ces pensées qui l'obsédait. Il voulait le corps du jeune homme, il souhaitait pouvoir au moins l'embrasser, et même prendre soin de lui chaque nouveau jour.

_A défaut de pouvoir faire les deux premiers, au moins pourrais-je faire le dernier._

Celui-ci était à sa portée. Il pouvait bien faire attention à lui, sans pour autant l'avoir dans son lit. C'était tout à fait faisable. Bien qu'il aurait aimé plus. Tellement plus...

« Et vous Colonel, vous ne dites rien ? »

Roy sortit brutalement de ses pensées, à l'aide de la voix si mélodieuse d'Havoc. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le groupe de militaires :

« A propos de ?

\- Et bah … ça ! Du nouveau couple d'Amestris ! Dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Les premiers balbutiements amoureux d'un couple d'adolescents ne m'intéresse guère, répondit Roy.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle quand vous voulez. »

En disant ces mots, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui n'étaient pas dupes : Edward et lui même. Oh, le blond se doutait bien que cette réponse n'était la que pour faire illusion. Qu'il se rassure, c'était parfait ! Même si, Edward devait avouer qu'il était un petit peu déçu. Il pensait que Roy allait peut être faire part d'un peu de déception …

_Ah, qu'est ce que je m'imaginais ? Qu'il allait se jeter à mes pieds, suppliant de lui donner une chance ? Arrête de rêver Ed, tu sais que ça n'arrivera jamais._

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Alors une attitude comme celle la était bien mieux. Heureusement que Roy était un adulte, lui. Avec des fois, des réactions d'adulte. Et en plus ils étaient au boulot, et entourés. Ridicule...

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte mit en pause les réjouissances de la petite bande. Roy invita la personne à entrer. Il fut content de voir qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami à qui il ne pouvait même pas se confier. Enfin, peut être, mais il ne voulait en parler à personne. Et il n'était pas sûr que même lui serait apte à le comprendre. Qui le pourrait ?

« Salut la compagnie !

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils.

\- Oh tiens, un revenant ! Content de te voir parmi nous Ed !

\- Merci m'sieur Hugues, fit Edward.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Roy.

\- Toujours la pour casser la bonne ambiance toi …. soupira Maes.

\- Quelle ambiance au juste ? Répliqua le brun.

\- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi, il n'y a même pas le temps d'avoir une bonne ambiance, que paf ! Tu casses tout !

\- Certes … ajouta le Colonel. Et … sinon ?

\- Toi alors. Bon, ça tombe bien que vous soyez la, Edward et Armstong, car j'ai une mission pour vous.

\- Pour nous ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps. »

Edward n'était pas trop rassuré. Une mission en même temps qu'Armstrong ? Oh non, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Non, il n'avait rien contre lui, absolument rien. Mais s'ils se retrouvaient seuls, juste eux deux, il aura de nouveau droit à l'étalage de la gloire de la famille Armstrong.

« Pas que vous, répondit Hugues en leur donnant leur ordre de mission. Ça nous concerne également, Roy et moi.

\- Moi ? Fit Roy étonné.

\- Ouais. Ordre des grands chefs ! Ils se sont dit qu'il fallait un truc plus calme pour Ed après son accident. Et qu'il n'y aille pas seul.

\- Je vois, mais pourquoi vous tous spécialement ? Osa demander Edward.

\- Parce qu'on fait partie des meilleurs tiens ! Répondit Hugues en plaisantant. »

La nouvelle n'enchantait qu'Edward et Roy à moitié. Faire une mission tous ensemble, ça voulait dire logiquement, passer du temps l'un avec l'autre. D'un coté ça leur faisait plaisir, mais de l'autre … moyennement. Enfin, Edward se dit que c'était pas ça qui allait l'abattre.

Oui, il allait passer un temps indéfini aux cotés de la personne qu'il aimait, sans pouvoir la toucher, et alors ? Il y avait sûrement pire. Laissez lui le temps d'y réfléchir et il vous dira quoi.

« Alors FullMetal, content de faire partie de l'équipe de choc ? Relança Hugues.

\- J'aurais pu tomber sur pire … Je pense.

\- Sûrement même, compléta Hugues.

\- Non, je suis content de devoir faire équipe avec vous, répondit finalement Edward. »

En disant ces mots, il ignora parfaitement Roy. Son regard n'était dirigé que vers Hugues et Armstrong, qui commencèrent alors à élaborer un plan d'action loufoque.

Roy préféra alors prendre son ordre de mission et prendre congé des autres militaires sans ajouter mot. Personne ne lui fit de remarque, après tout, il devait avoir pas mal de boulot qui n'attendait que lui dans son bureau, enfin, sur son bureau. Ils comprenaient tous qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de sa lieutenant préférée.

Il n'y avait qu'Edward qui se doutait de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette tête bien faite. Mais à défaut de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Imaginer que de l'autre coté, Roy ne travaillait pas vraiment, mais qu'il soit maudissait la personne qui avait eu l'idée de les mettre ensemble pour cette mission, soit se demandait comment allaient ils faire, à passer une durée indéterminée ensemble.

Pour être sincère, Edward se le demandait également.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort. De l'autre coté de la porte, Roy s'était assis à son bureau. Il avait devant lui l'ordre de mission, posée face à lui. Il la regardait comme si l'objet était maudit et qu'il allait lui sauter à la figure. Il rassembla cependant son courage pour reprendre l'ordre et en lire les grandes lignes.

Un village paumé dans les montagnes, des suspicions d'alchimie utilisée à des fins néfastes … Et il était avec Edward ! C'était bien ça qui l'emmerdait le plus. Hormis le fait qu'on lui file une mission de bas étages alors qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à régler, c'était le fait qu'on l'ait fichu avec Ed. Comme si ce nabot avait besoin de gardes du corps ! Oh à tous les coups un de ses supérieurs s'est juste dit qu'il y en avait assez des taux de destructions exorbitants du FullMetal, qu'il était temps de lui montrer comment faire ça sans tout détruire. Et quelqu'un qui ne devait pas trop aimer Roy pour le mettre dans le lot. Oui, et bien cette idée, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il aurait préféré rester ici à faire son boulot et à tenter de monter en grades plutôt que de suivre Ed dans une nouvelle mission. Certes il y aura aussi Armstrong et Hugues, mais il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter le blond.

Tant pis. De toute façon, soit ça passe soit ça casse. Mais ça ne passera pas par une case inappropriée pour leur situation. Roy s'y tiendra. 

* * *

A dans trois ans pour la suite ! Non, on rigole on rigole ne fuyez pas ...


	6. If I Had You

If I Had You

* * *

Quelques jours de préparation plus tard, il était temps pour Edward Elric de repartir en mission.

Il allait se retrouver dans un village dans les montagnes enneigées. Un joli village, sans histoire depuis longtemps. Mais, récemment, les habitants se sont mis à penser que les lieux étaient hantés, des gens disparaissaient de temps à autre, des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre la nuit tombée. Mais l'armée, plus raisonnable, voyait en les événements des preuve que quelqu'un pratiquait l'alchimie. Alors il fallait envoyer des militaires pour élucider tout ça.

Pour cette nouvelle aventure, il ne sera pas seul.

Etant donné que la dernière fois qu'il était parti, il était revenu en piteux état, ses supérieurs avaient décidé que pour le remettre sur les rails, d'autres militaires allaient l'accompagner. Il s'agissait d'Armstrong, qui lui était toujours partant pour un peu d'aventure. De Hugues, désespéré à l'idée de quitter sa chère fille. Et de Roy Mustang, à qui on n'avait pas demandé son avis.

La perspective de se retrouver en quasi tête à tête avec lui ne réjouissait pas forcément Edward. S'il avait accepté de sortir avec Winry, c'était bien pour se le sortir de la tête. Pas pour faire en sorte qu'il y reste, et cette mission n'allait pas l'aider. Mais, d'un coté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie.

En bref, dans sa tête, c'était la pagaille !

« Alphonse, Winry, j'y vais ! »

Clama t-il, en hissant son sac sur le dos. Winry était venu lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne parte, se tenant à coté d'Alphonse.

« Prends bien soin de toi frangin, dit ce dernier.

\- Te fais pas d'bile Al, tout ira bien »

Edward lui adressa un grand sourire, avant que son frère ne sorte de leur chambre un instant. Pour laisser le petit couple se dire au revoir sans qu'il n'ait à tenir la chandelle. Edward posa ensuite son regard sur Winry :

« Tu passera le bonjour à Pinako pour moi d'accord ?

\- C'est d'accord … »

Puis il la vit se rapprocher de lui, lentement. Oh, il voyait ou elle voulait en venir. Très bien même. Aller, après tout, c'est ce que les couples font. Alors, il la laissa l'embrasser. Un simple contact. C'est tout ce que ce baiser lui inspira. Pourtant, Winry, malgré sa timidité y mit tout son coeur. Mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Edward. Leurs lèvres étaient juste en contact, rien de plus.

Malgré lui, l'image de Roy et lui sur le toit de l'hôpital lui revint en mémoire. Il se souvenait de l'euphorie et de la joie lorsqu'il avait frôlé ses lèvres, avant de se faire repousser. L'espace d'un bref instant, même si il tremblait d'appréhension, il avait été heureux. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait pu approcher le bonheur. Il aurait aimé ressentir un dixième de cette joie à ce moment.

Il cessa de penser à ce désir vain lorsque Winry recula.

« Fais bien attention surtout, essaye de revenir entier.

\- Ouais, t'en fais pas. »

C'est ainsi qu'Edward quitta l'hôtel dans lequel il résidait pour se diriger vers la gare. Il était sincèrement désolé de ne pas ressentir plus de joie en étant avec Winry. Il aurait aimé profiter davantage de ces moments la. Il paraissait que c'était les plus beaux qui soient, un amour naissant. Pourtant il n'en n'éprouvait aucune joie. Ça le laissait presque indifférent. Il pensait toujours à Roy, et se doutait qu'il mettra un moment avant de pouvoir passer à autre chose. Penser à quelqu'un d'autre que la cause de son tourment, c'était trop difficile.

Enfin, il arriva à la gare. Il était 8heures moins vingt. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à moins dix pour tous monter dans le train ensemble, pour partir à huit heures. En arrivant, il vit qu'il était le dernier arrivé. Pour ne pas changer …

« Dernier arrivé Edward ! Fit Hugues en le saluant.

\- Ouais, mais pas en retard, nota t-il.

\- On frôle le miracle, soupira Roy. Puisque tout le monde est la, venez, allons prendre place. »

Le petit groupe d'alchimistes / militaires monta alors dans le train qui allait les mener à destination. Ils cherchèrent leur compartiment, et une fois trouvé, ils y entrèrent pour s'installer. Ils allaient faire un petit bout de chemin la dedans, autant être à l'aise. Ils montèrent leurs valises dans les portes bagages avant de se poser confortablement.

« Si nous n'étions en partance pour une mission, commença Hugues, j'aurais aimé emmener ma fille !

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Ed.

\- Edward, on va dans un village dans les montagnes, un village enneigé ! Te rends tu compte combien cela peut être féerique pour une enfant ?

\- Ah oui, bien entendu ! »

Enfin, pour cette fois, Edward ne savait pas qui aurait été le plus heureux entre la fille et le père.

Puis le train démarra, et quitta lentement le quai, pour se diriger vers sa destination. Si il allait s'arrêter quelques fois durant le trajet, le groupe descendait au terminus. Et ils étaient les seuls à y descendre. Peu de gens ont envie d'aller braver le froid, si ce n'est pour le plaisir ou pour rendre visite à des amis.

Edward s'était assis à coté d'Armstrong, et face à Hugues. De ce fait, il n'était pas obligé de supporter la vue de Roy. Non pas qu'elle lui déplaisait.  
Au contraire, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il voulait l'éviter.

Après de longues heures passées dans le train, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Avant de sortir, Hugues eu l'excellente idée de sortir son manteau chaud, bientôt imité par tous. Ils prirent alors leurs affaires, et sortirent du wagon pour aller affronter le froid. Ils sortirent de la gare pour découvrir les lieux.

Ce village pittoresque portait le nom de Fellering. Situé dans les montagnes, les maisons s'éparpillaient jusqu'à être cachés par la neige, qui recouvrait le tout. La nuit était tombée, et on s'éclairait grâce aux lampadaires et aux lumières qui émanaient des fenêtres. C'était un bel endroit. Bien qu'un peu désert.

« Dommage que les gens croient cet endroit hanté, soupira Armstrong. C'est un village tout à fait charmant.

\- Si ça se trouve, répondit Hugues, il n'y a pas une once d'alchimie dans le coin et ces rues sont réellement hantées !

\- Mais bien sûr, ajouta Roy. Et si nous allions marcher jusqu'à notre hôtel hanté et prendre nos chambres avant qu'un fantôme ne prenne nos lits ? »

Ignorant les murmures d'Hugues, ils se mirent en route jusqu'à l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient réservé des chambres. La chaleur du lieu leur fit du bien, comparé au froid extérieur. Roy alla parler avec la personne à l'accueil.

« Bonsoir monsieur, nous avons réservé …

\- Ah, inutile d'en dire plus, le coupa l'homme âgé. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir réservé des chambres ici.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas trop, avoua Roy.

\- Moi ça m'a plus qu'étonné ! Tenez, voici les clés de vos chambres, dit-il en lui donnant lesdites clés. Montez les escaliers et c'est sur votre droite.

\- Merci monsieur. »

Roy prit congé de l'aubergiste pour rejoindre le petit groupe. De suite, Hugues prit une clé des mains de Roy, surpris :

« Je vais avec Armstrong, dit-il joyeusement.

\- Quoi ? Firent Edward et Roy en coeur.

\- Ouais, Roy est pas drôle et Edward a besoin de pioncer. Au moins avec toi je ne m'ennuierait pas, dit-il à l'attention de son collègue.

\- Bien, allons y dans ce cas, répondit ce dernier. »

Les deux hommes allèrent joyeusement rejoindre leur chambre, sous le regard éberlué des deux autres. Roy se dit qu'ils auront une petite discussion prochainement. Mais demain. La, il était tard et ils avaient voyagé toute la journée. Et le train n'est pas très confortable. Sans se regarder, ils montèrent à leur tour, Edward suivant Roy. Ce dernier ouvrit leur chambre et entra dans la pièce. Deux lits au fond de la pièce, une fenêtre sur la gauche, un meuble de rangement contre le mur et à droite une porte, menant sûrement à la salle de bains. L'endroit était chaleureux. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux alchimistes entrèrent dans leur chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Voilà exactement le genre de situation que Roy n'avait ni prévu, ni voulu !

_Me retrouver dans la même chambre qu'Edward, dormir dans le lit juste à coté du sien … Si c'est pas de la torture, je sais pas ce que c'est d'autre !_

Et aller râler auprès d'Hugues ? Inutile. Jamais il ne voudra de nouveau changer, et Roy se doutait un peu pourquoi. C'était à peine si lui et Edward s'étaient parlé aujourd'hui, Hugues avait dû le remarquer, et voulant qu'ils se rabibochent, avait décidé ça, tout seul. Ça se voyait bien qu'il ignorait totalement pourquoi ils s'ignoraient. S'il savait …

Roy avait posé ses affaires sur l'un des deux lits, suivit par Edward. Ils s'appliquèrent à s'installer sans se parler, sans se toucher, se frôler ou même se regarder. Pourtant c'était tentant. Cela dit, Edward dû à un moment parler :

« Je vais dans la salle de bains, dit-il.

\- D'accord, j'irais quand tu aura terminé. »

Fin de la discussion, et Edward alla dans la petite pièce attenante. Roy termina de déballer ses affaires, et une fois cela terminé, s'assit sur son lit, et se mit à regarder distraitement par la fenêtre. Mais que foutait-il donc la ? Avait-il été si exécrable dans une vie antérieure pour mériter tout ce qui lui arrivait ? Il faut croire que oui.

Il sortit légèrement de ses pensées en entendant l'eau couler de l'autre coté du mur. Il se força à penser à plein de choses, sauf à Edward, sous la douche. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer par une douche froide avec ces températures. Et c'était difficile de ne pas succomber.

Sous l'eau chaude, Ed se détendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et évitait de maudire Hugues et ses idées loufoques. Rester ici dans la même chambre que cet homme … Il était à la fois ravi et triste. Ravi parce qu'il était proche de Roy, et triste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi proche qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Si seulement... Il se mordit les lèvres, tentant de se calmer. Il n'arrivera jamais à dormir s'il continuait de penser à ça. Et il se doutait bien que dès demain ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Au cas ou il y aurait de l'action, il voulait être en forme.

Edward finit par sortir, vêtu d'un short et d'un débardeur en guise de pyjama. Le brun dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses yeux traîner. Pas qu'il n'aurait pu se contrôler, mais il aurait été stupide de se faire du mal inutilement. A son tour, Roy prit possession de la petite salle de bains. Il se glissa sous la douche avec un grand plaisir. Après cette journée il en avait besoin. Sa douche terminée, une fois sec et propre, il mit a son tour ce qui lui servait de pyjama, soit un pantalon, et sortit de la.

Edward eu moins de volonté que son supérieur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son camarade de chambrée. Au chaud sous les couvertures, il avait observé le torse de Roy, et lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour aller se coucher également, il ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver … attirant. Ed avait plutôt apprécié la vue que son supérieur lui offrit. Il ne se posait même plus de questions quand au fait qu'ils soient deux hommes. Ce n'était plus qu'un vague détail. Il se foutait maintenant de savoir s'il était un homme ou une femme.

Roy lui plaisait, et c'est tout. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser pendant des années la dessus. C'était juste nouveau pour lui d'apprécier la vue d'un corps. Et au passage de le désirer.

Enfin, les deux hommes étaient couchés, chacun dans leur lit. Dans un silence absolu. Seule la lumière des réverbères passait au travers des volets clos. Dehors la neige tombait, et eux étaient bien au chaud sous leurs couvertures. Ça aurait été parfait si il n'y avait pas tellement de tension entre eux.

Pourtant, l'un et l'autre mourraient d'envie d'un peu plus de dialogue entre eux. Il n'était pas normal que l'un et l'autre ne s'adressent pas la parole ainsi. Bien que la notion de normalité avait un peu été modifiée ces derniers jours. Pourtant c'était bien inhabituel qu'ils se trouvent dans la même pièce sans parler. Ou que Roy ne cherche des poux à Edward, et que ce dernier réponde avec teigne. Mais pas un silence comme cela. Ils allait devoir faire des efforts tous les deux pour rendre vivable cette mission.

Ce fut Roy qui osa briser le silence :

« Bonne nuit Edward.

\- Bonne nuit Colonel, répondit simplement le blond. »

Edward avait bien envie d'ajouter quelque chose, d'avoir une vraie discussion, mais depuis ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, cela semblait être mission impossible pour lui. Il se demanda vaguement si il avait a jamais gâché leurs rapports. Espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il voulait vraiment pouvoir lui parler comme avant. Quitte à ce que Roy ne se foute tous les jours restants de sa petite taille, mais qu'ils se parlent …


	7. Undisclosed Desires

Undisclosed Desires

* * *

« Debout FullMetal ! »

Le jeune homme blond sortit du sommeil, réveillé par la voix ô combien mélodieuse du Colonel Mustang. Celui-ci ouvrait par la même les volets de la chambre à coucher qu'ils partageaient. Edward, qui avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, ne trouva pas ce réveil en douceur à son goût.

« Laissez-moi pioncer Mustang …. marmonna t-il en rabattant les couvertures sur lui.

\- Pas question. Il est huit heures, et je te rappelle qu'on a une mission à mener à bien.

\- Ouais, bah huit heures c'est trop tôt, déclara t-il.

\- Pour toi oui, pour moi non. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Roy saisit les couvertures du jeune hommes qu'il retira d'un coup sec. Il reçut les grognements énervés du jeune homme en guise de réponse, occupé à gigoter dans son lit, cherchant vainement la chaleur qui lui a été cruellement retirée. Il maugréa encore cinq minutes avant de se résigner. Roy n'allait pas le laisser faire de grasse matinée de tout de façon. Ed se tourna dans son lit puis se redressa enfin. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, puis s'étira longuement.

Lorsque enfin il eu les yeux en face des trous, il pouvait constater que son supérieur était en train de terminer de s'habiller. Celui-ci finissait de fermer le haut de son uniforme. Il semblait frais et dispo, ce qui agaça passablement le jeune homme, encore dans le cirage. Alors, il finit par se lever pour aller dans la salle de bains, afin de se rafraîchir un peu. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage, bien fraîche, pour se remettre les idées en place. Puis, il passa un coup de peigne dans sa chevelure, avant de la ramasser en une queue de cheval. Au bout de ce bref moment, il ressortit pour aller s'habiller. Traîner dehors avec ce froid, vêtu d'un pyjama était plus qu'une mauvaise idée...

Roy qui était fin prêt, comprit ce que le jeune homme allait faire. N'ayant aucune envie de voir Edward se dénuder, décida qu'il était temps de sortir. Enfin, pas qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie, mais qu'il ne le voulait pas.

« Je serais en bas, dans la salle à manger si tu me cherches.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Edward. »

Sur ces mots, Roy sortit laissant Edward seul. Il descendit à l'étage inférieur pour rejoindre la salle à manger. L'endroit était charmant, très chaleureux. Des poutres apparentes, une cheminée qui chauffait la pièce, vraiment l'endroit était agréable. Il était dommage que les quelques tables de l'auberge étaient vides, à l'exception d'une. La, il y trouva Hugues et Armstrong, déjà installés.

« Salut Roy, le salua Hugues, bien dormi ?

\- Ça peut aller, et vous ?

\- On a dormi comme des bébés ! »

Le pire, c'est qu'il le croyait. Arriva alors une dame d'un certain âge, sûrement la femme de l'homme qui les avaient accueillis hier. D'une taille moyenne, les cheveux en chignon, habillée chaudement mais restait élégante. Des lunettes ornaient son visage souriant. Elle apportait sur un chariot le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour messieurs, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi, les salua t-elle.

\- Très bien, je vous remercie madame, répondit Armstrong.

\- J'en suis ravie, j'espère que ce petit déjeuner sera suffisant … Mais n'étiez vous pas quatre ?

\- Le retardataire devrait bientôt arriver, répondit Roy. »

Les trois hommes commencèrent à se servir du café, des croissants, jus de fruits et autre, quand enfin, le FullMetal pointa le bout de son nez. Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hugues et après les avoir salué, se servit également. De la bouffe, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour lui donner de l'énergie pour la journée ! Occupé à manger, il ne remarqua pas que l'aubergiste hésitait à parler. Lorsqu'elle le fit, il ne l'écouta que d'une oreille :

« Alors c'est vrai, l'armée a envoyé des gens enquêter ici ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater madame, répondit poliment Armstrong. Nous sommes ici pour trouver une explication logique et régler vos soucis.

\- Oh, que ce serait agréable, soupira la dame. Les quelques touristes que nous avions jadis ont tous pris la poudre d'escampette !

\- Je veux bien vous croire madame, approuva Roy. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce que vous savez ?

\- Oh … pas assez pour vous aider je le crains, avoua t-elle. Je n'ai pas vu grand chose, seulement entendu.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu ? Demanda Hugues.

\- Des bruits de grognements … durant la nuit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à des animaux … Ni à des humains. Et des pas … assez lourds.

\- Rien d'autre ? Osa Roy.

\- Non, pas pour moi. D'autres villageois pourront peut être vous renseigner davantage. Je sais que notre boulanger les auraient aperçus.

\- Nous vous remercions madame, lui répondit poliment le Colonel.

Elle les salua d'un geste de la tête avant de les laisser prendre leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Hugues qui regardait son assiette dans laquelle résistait du lard et des oeufs, marmonna :

\- A tous les coups, cet endroit est vraiment hanté.

\- Et les fantômes seraient apparus d'un coup ? Raisonna Roy.

\- Pourquoi pas ! T'en dis quoi Ed ?

\- M'en parlez pas, dit le blond entre deux bouchées de pain. Mais j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il s'agisse de fantômes.

\- On aurait peur FullMetal ? Fit Roy avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Nan ! C'est juste qu'un fantôme, à part me barrer en courant je sais pas quoi faire. Un guignol qui utilise de l'alchimie, je saurais quoi faire.

\- Détruire la ville ? Ironisa le brun.

\- Si vous vous trouvez en dessous, ce sera avec plaisir, répliqua Ed.

\- Du calme les enfants ! Intervint Hugues. N'allez pas vous chamailler de si bon matin !

\- Allez, mangeons, soupira Roy. Puis allons interroger les habitants. Hugues, je te laisse aller voir le boulanger.

\- Pas de soucis ! »

Ainsi donc, ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le calme.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée séparés dans la ville. Enfin, Edward fut accompagné par Armstrong. Ordre de Roy. Il savait que le FullMetal récupérait bien de ses blessures, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il soit blessé inutilement. Enfin, la raison officielle, c'était pour lui apprendre à se montrer courtois avec les gens, et lui prouver qu'on peut réaliser une mission sans tout détruire sur son passage. Mis à part un uniforme ou deux mais quelque chose disait à Roy qu'Edward n'allait pas se mettre à adopter les coutumes d'Armstrong.

Après avoir passé le reste du matin à l'extérieur, à arpenter les rues du village à la recherche d'indices et de personnes acceptant de bien vouloir répondre à leurs questions, ils se retrouvèrent à l'auberge, autour d'une bonne soupe chaude. ( «Ça fait grandir! » avait dit Roy au blond.)

« Alors, commença Roy, qu'avez vous trouvé de votre coté ?

\- Et bien, commença Armstrong, nous avons eu quelques témoignages de la part de trois villageois. Tous affirmaient que les faits ne se produisent que la nuit tombée.

\- Ouais, ajouta Edward. Aucun d'eux n'a vu quoi que ce soit. Juste entendu. Par contre on a ensuite pu parler à une autre personne.

\- Que disait cette personne ? Demanda Roy.

\- Celle-ci a nettement entendu des drôles de bruits sur sa porte durant une nuit, répondit Armstrong. Pour nous prouver qu'elle n'était pas en train de nous mentir, elle nous a conduit à sa maison. Il y avait bien des marques. Elles étaient trop grandes pour avoir été faites par des animaux du coin ou trop inhabituelles.

\- Peut être des ours, proposa Roy.

\- Ou des esprits vengeurs !

\- Hugues …. soupira le brun.

\- Pardon.

\- Et toi, qu'as tu récolté ? Demanda Roy à son ami.

\- Je suis allé voir le boulanger comme prévu. Un homme charmant, mais un peu nerveux. Il m'a confié avoir vu rôder quelque chose, qui n'avait rien d'humain.

\- Il a pu dire à quoi ça ressemblait ? Ajouta Ed.

\- Vaguement. Il disait que ça ressemblait à un humain, mais trop mal proportionné pour en être un.

\- Zarbi, conclu Edward.

\- Pas qu'un peu ! Et toi Roy ?

\- J'ai aussi discuté avec des habitants. Tous disaient la même chose : tout se passe durant la nuit. C'est pour cela que cet après midi, vous avez quartier libre. Et cette nuit, nous sortirons patrouiller.

\- C'est ce qui semble le plus logique, approuva Armstrong. Ainsi nous pourront en savoir plus. »

Ainsi après avoir terminé leur repas, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations. Roy avait décidé de faire un tour dans le village, accompagné de Hugues. Les deux autres alchimistes étaient restés à l'auberge, occupés à une partie d'échecs.

Mais ce petit village aussi charmant était-il, n'occupa pas bien longtemps les deux hommes. Les habitants n'osaient pas vraiment sortir, et les boutiques ouvertes étaient rares. Alors ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner à l'auberge afin de se reposer avant cette nuit. Roy espérait pouvoir fermer l'oeil un instant. Après tout, sa nuit n'avait pas été extrêmement reposante. Pourtant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, il pu constater que quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée. Allongé sur son lit, le FullMetal dormait à poings fermés, les bras en croix. Roy soupira alors, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

Il retira ses bottes, le haut de son uniforme pour être plus à l'aise, et imita Edward en s'allongeant sur son lit. Sur le sien, le blond dormait paisiblement. Il se passa un moment avant que Roy n'ose tourner la tête vers lui. Il sentit son coeur changer de tempo en regardant son visage endormi. Puis son estomac lui fit mal lorsqu'il repensa au fait qu'il était dorénavant avec Winry. Il laissa son regard parcourir les traits de son subalterne, s'attardant sur chaque détail de ce visage encore bien jeune. Il trouvait sincèrement que le jeune homme avait de beaux traits, qu'il était vraiment … beau. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour aller l'embrasser !

_Oh, et puis … il n'y a personne, et Edward dort … _

Ce n'était peut être pas correct, mais il en mourrait d'envie. Sentant son coeur battre plus fort, Roy bougea silencieusement de son matelas pour se rapprocher de celui du FullMetal. Il s'assit au bord du lit, sans un bruit, lentement.

_Juste un baiser … qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?_

Roy prit le temps de s'assurer qu'Edward dormait toujours. Le torse de celui-ci se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente, le visage détendu. Les yeux du bruns descendirent alors sur ces lèvres tant désirées. Tentant de rester le plus calme possible, malgré ce coeur qui ne cessait de battre aussi fort, Roy se pencha, lentement.

Est-ce qu'Edward avait réellement conscience de ce que Roy pouvait ressentir ? Si l'autre jour sur le toit de l'hôpital, il lui avait dit que des fois les mots étaient inutiles, le brun se disait qu'il ne pourra jamais imaginer le tourment dans lequel il était plongé. C'est fou ça quand même … Lentement, il leva la main vers le visage du jeune endormi. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue du blond, se sentant bêtement heureux rien qu'avec ce contact. Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu rester la des heures à le regarder dormir ainsi.

_Edward, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'a rendu débile …_

Pensa t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ses doigts écartèrent une mèche blonde du visage du FullMetal, puis, Roy prit son courage à deux mains. Autant qu'il en faut pour embrasser une personne endormie tout à fait. Il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres du blond, attiré comme un aimant. Il cessa sa descente à quelques centimètres de la bouche tant désirée. Il pouvait sentir la respiration du blond sur ses lèvres. Regardant le visage endormi, le brun ferma alors ses yeux.

_Je n'y arrive pas ..._

Non pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas embrasser Edward alors que celui-ci dormait. Il ignorait pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'Ed n'était pas conscient, et ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Peut être. La était sûrement sa seule chance d'assouvir ce désir, et qui sait, peut être réaliser que c'était pas si extra que ça. De se dire qu'en fait, il s'était fait des idées … Qui sait, mais il préféra y renoncer, non sans regrets. Un de plus ou un de moins dans son cas, qu'est ce que ça change ?

Sagement, il quitta le lit du blond pour aller s'allonger sur le sien, tournant le dos au jeune alchimiste.  
Il ferma les yeux dans le but de chasser ses pensées et peut être se reposer.

[,...]

« MUSTANG DEBOUT !

Ledit Mustang sursauta d'un coup, ouvrant les yeux. La lumière avait été allumée dans la chambre, en même temps qu'Edward avait crié son nom. Alors, il se redressa, quelque peu paniqué :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Bah … rien. C'est juste qu'on va grailler, lui répondit Edward le plus calmement du monde.

\- Q … Quoi ?

Roy regarda Edward de travers. Celui-ci était à coté de l'interrupteur, adossé au mur un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Et tu me réveille … pour ça ?

\- Ouais. Aller, habillez-vous ! En plus il est déjà tard si on veut aller ensuite patrouiller, mieux vaut avoir le ventre plein ! »

Roy fronça les sourcils, convaincu que c'était juste un moyen de se venger de ce matin. Mais ça le dérangeait moins que lui, c'était sûr. D'un coup d'oeil, il vit que dehors la nuit était déjà tombée. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il l'ait réveillé. Même si un peu de douceur aurait été la bienvenue. Alors il se leva non sans lancer un regard froid à Ed, qui continuait à afficher un sourire moqueur, puis alla dans la salle de bains se changer, emportant des autres vêtements avec lui. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon d'uniforme. Pas la peine de mettre des habits officiels pour aller traîner dans la nuit.

Il ignorait que par l'embrasure de la porte, Edward avait posé son regard sur lui. Un peu par hasard ( parfaitement! ), il avait vu qu'il avait mal fermé la porte derrière lui. Et de la ou il était, il pouvait observer le reflet de son supérieur dans le miroir. A aucun moment l'idée de détourner le regard ne vint à lui. Et le fait que la vue d'un homme puisse l'intéresser à ce point ne l'étonna même pas. Aucune gêne non plus. C'était normal pour lui. Et il devait avouer que Roy était plutôt à son goût.

Il sentit nettement sa respiration s'accélérer en le voyant faire glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras, puis de son dos musclé, dans un mouvement presque sensuel. Ce spectacle était plus qu'intéressant … Ed aurait bien aimé être plus près pour mieux observer. Et encore, il était content d'avoir de bons yeux. Il tendit légèrement le cou lorsqu'il vit le brun commencer à déboutonner son pantalon, et se baisser pour retirer le tissu bleu. Il ne se gêna pas pour l'observer faire un rapide brin de toilette, avant de mettre un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et un pull fin noir.

Notant qu'il allait ressortir, Ed reprit une attitude nonchalante, comme s'il l'avait attendu sagement tout le temps. En le voyant arriver, il se dit que même comme ça, il était élégant ce con.  
Roy cependant, lui adressa un drôle de regard :

« Tu m'a attendu ?

\- Bien observé.

\- Euh … Tu n'es pas descendu manger ? Fit Roy plus que surpris.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'être poli pour une fois et d'attendre les autres ?

\- Euh … si, bien sûr, si. Enfin, c'est si inhabituel de ta part …

\- Je sais je sais, vous me complimenterez plus tard. »

Lança Edward en se retournant d'un geste théâtral vers la porte, tout en se disant avec des gros yeux : _bien rattrapé mon vieux ! _

Roy derrière lui était toujours surpris. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Fullmetal que d'agir ainsi, mais bon. Y aurait-il finalement de l'espoir ? Non, sérieusement, ils avaient pu au moins échanger quelques mots sans se fuir du regard ou chercher à s'éviter. Alors tant mieux.

Ils descendirent à la salle à manger, puis prirent place à une table. Bien vite, Hugues et Armstrong arrivèrent, et s'assirent à leurs cotés. Le repas se déroula dans le calme, sans incident. Ensuite, ils attendirent un moment avant de se décider à aller patrouiller. Habillés chaudement, le petit groupe sortit de l'auberge, pour se retrouver dans les rues désertes de la ville.

« Y'avait pas grand monde en journée, marmonna Edward, mais la nuit c'est carrément mort. »

C'est sur ce constat qu'ils commencèrent à avancer, sans but précis. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir patienter à marcher dans le froid et la neige.

Le groupe errait depuis un moment, et leurs pas les avaient menés aux abords du village, limités par une dense forêt. Ils continuaient de marcher, les mains dans les poches, et la tête dans les épaules pour Ed dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Il n'y avait plus que Roy et Armstrong de réellement concentrés. Hugues se contentait de marcher attendant un événement.

Soudainement, un craquement retint leur attention. Automatiquement ils tournèrent la tête en la direction du bruit. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, guettant une suite qui tardait à venir.

« Si ça se trouve ce n'était qu'un animal, suggéra Edward. »

Il se rétracta bien vite en entendant d'autres craquement, suivit de grognements. Effectivement, ces derniers ne ressemblaient à rien. Rien qu'il n'avait entendu jusqu'ici. Et pourtant, il en avait vu. Et ce qui arriva fut nouveau pour lui, ainsi que pour les autres hommes. Sorti des bois, apparu un être des plus étranges. Il s'immobilisa un bref instant, leur laissant le temps d'observer la chose. Ce n'était pas animal. Encore moins humain. Si on laissait à Edward le soin d'en faire la description, il dirait que ceci ressemblait à une pâte à modeler super moche géante. Et il n'aurait pas tort. D'une forme vaguement humaine, il semblait être fait de boue, de terre, de pierre, mais marchait. Un peu bizarrement, mais il avançait. Vers eux.

«On dirait un golem, remarqua Hugues.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette chose, mais il est sûr que ce n'est pas un fantôme, nota Roy.

\- Ouais, bah qu'elle retourne d'où elle vienne ! »

Conclu justement Edward.

Ils se tirent prêt à combattre, étant donné que la chose ne semblait pas amicale. Lorsqu'ils virent sortir à la suite de la chose, d'autres créatures, d'autres golems. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre d'invitation pour attaquer lorsqu'ils virent quelques un se jeter sur eux.

Battre les choses en soit n'était pas difficile. Leur niveau était bon, et même avec un Edward sorti il y a peu de l'hôpital, ils se débrouillaient très bien. Roy claquait des doigts à gauche à droite, Hugues se débrouillait parfaitement tout seul ( c'est à dire, il restait à l'écart, n'étant pas un alchimiste comme eux trois), Edward se remettait dans le bain, et Armstrong se défoulait. La seule chose qui les embêtait, c'était leur nombre. Au bout d'un moment, après en avoir éliminé pas mal, ils remarquèrent qu'il en arrivait toujours de nouveaux.

« C'est pas possible, quelqu'un doit les créer quelque part ! Cria Edward dans la mêlée.

\- Bravo FullMetal tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? Railla Roy entre deux claquements.

\- Vous pouvez parler, vous avez qu'à claquer des doigts !

\- Et toi à joindre les mains ! Fit remarquer le brun.

\- Et alors, moi faut que je me batte !

\- Mais moi aussi je me bat ! Tu crois que je vous laisse vous démerder tous seuls ?

\- Expliquez moi pourquoi j'en ai buté plus que vous alors !

\- J'en ai brûlé bien plus que tu en a décapité FullMetal !

\- Mon cul oui !

\- Edward derrière toi !

\- Hein ? »

Edward n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir qu'était arrivé derrière lui, un golem plus imposant que les autres. Il semblait plus robuste et plus agressif encore. Son cerveau ne réalisa pas de suite qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup puissant.

Celui de Roy avait fonctionné bien plus vite, mais pas forcément mieux. Au lieu de simplement claquer des doigts et réduire en cendres la créature, il choisit une option bien plus stupide, mais sur le coup, aucune autre ne lui était venue. Comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Il s'était littéralement jeté sur Edward, l'enserrant dans ses bras et le protégeant avec son propre corps comme un bouclier, et se prit le coup à sa place en pleine tête.

« ROY ! »

La scène n'avait pas échappé à Hugues et à Armstrong. Ce dernier alla directement se charger de ce qui semblait être le plus fort de la bande et le dernier à être apparu pour ce soir pendant que Hugues se chargeait des derniers plus faibles comme il le put.

Edward lui, toujours dans les bras du Colonel, releva la tête doucement. Il n'avait pas totalement compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait vu un poing s'abattre sur lui, mais finalement, aucune douleur. Au lieu de ça, la sensation de deux bras rassurants autour de lui et après un choc, le poids d'un corps sur le sien, comme s'il ne tenait plus par lui même. Effectivement, Roy ne tarda pas à flancher et se retrouva à genoux, suivit par Edward, inquiet.

« Tu n'a rien FullMetal ? Lui demanda Roy.

\- Non mais … mais vous ! »

En relevant les yeux vers lui, il pouvait voir que son supérieur saignait à la tête. Quelques filets de sang coulaient sur son visage, pour atterrir sur la neige blanche en un parfait contraste. Malgré les traits tirés par la douleur plus qu'évidente, il souriait. Edward ne pouvait que le regarder, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude.

« Si tu n'as rien, alors tant mieux, dit Roy toujours avec un faible sourire.

\- Roy …. murmura Edward.

Puis le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber brusquement en avant. Edward eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne prenne un nouveau coup :

\- Colonel ! Putain qu'est ce que vous me faites ?!

\- Edward ! Fit la voix de Hugues qui se rapprochait, tu n'a rien ?

\- Non, j'ai rien du tout, mais ce couillon …... »

La voix d'Edward mourut dans un élan de rage. Mais quel idiot celui-la ! Bon, au moins il était pas mort, mais quand même ! Il vit Armstrong lui arracher Roy des mains et le porter avec aisance, comme s'il ne pesait rien. La seulement, Edward réalisa que tous les golems avaient été détruits. Ne restait que des tas difformes de ci de la. Il vit aussi que Hugues avait été également blessé. Mais une griffure au bras semblait bien moins grave.

« Rentrons à l'auberge, déclara Hugues. On a un blessé à soigner. »


	8. Until it Sleeps

Until it Sleeps

* * *

« Mais qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con ! »

C'est avec ces mots d'Edward que Roy fut mis au lit.

Ils étaient rentrés à l'auberge, et furent néanmoins surpris d'être accueillis par le couple d'aubergistes. Ils s'étaient inquiétés en sachant qu'ils allaient patrouiller, alors ils étaient restés éveillés pour attendre des nouvelles. Dès qu'ils virent Roy et Hugues blessés, c'est à moitié surpris qu'ils les firent s'allonger dans les canapés de la réception. Ce dernier demanda à ce qu'on s'occupe de son ami en priorité, lui était toujours conscient et aussi en meilleur état.

Ainsi aidés par les tenanciers, ils purent soigner leurs blessés de leur mieux. Roy fut soigné, même si il était toujours dans les vapes, et Hugues s'en sortait avec un bandage. Une fois qu'ils étaient sûr que Roy n'était pas en train d'y passer, Armstrong se chargea volontiers de porter le Colonel dans sa chambre, et ainsi, ils pouvaient tous aller vers un sommeil bien mérité.

Sauf Edward.

Celui-ci était assis sur le bord de son lit à regarder son supérieur allongé dans le sien, toujours inconscient. Il se remémorait sans cesse la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques heures à peine.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit ? Il ne pouvait pas juste claquer des doigts et basta ? Il l'aurait réduit à néant en un clin d'oeil ce con … Non bien sûr ! Fallait que ce foutu Colonel en fasse des tonnes ! Tout pour se faire remarquer celui-la ! Et après c'est moi qui cause des soucis aux autres ! Elle est bien bonne …._

Heureusement, Hugues et Armstrong n'avaient pas commenté le geste de leur supérieur et ami. Ed pensait qu'il allait y avoir droit le lendemain. Peut être que Hugues allait mettre ça sur le compte du fait que Roy pouvait faire beaucoup ( trop ) pour les personnes qui comptaient pour lui, et vu que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Hugues ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pensait sûrement qu'ils restaient de simples amis. Armstrong allait peut être penser qu'il s'agissait la d'un être de bravoure et de dévouement envers ses amis. Un homme brave !

Enfin, Ed lui était le seul à ne pas être dupe. Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Parce qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il n'était pas bien sûr que Roy se serait jeté entre Hugues et une attaque surprise pour le protéger de son corps … Et cette pensée le fit sourire, malgré tout. Se dire qu'il était un minimum important pour cet homme était vraiment plaisant. Puis, sincèrement, il avait peu de chances de se tromper quand à la raison de ce geste.

Ruminant, Ed ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment, alors il choisit de se coucher à son tour. Mis à part l'envie de lui foutre des claques bien méritées, il ne gagnait rien à rester ainsi à le regarder immobile. Il se mit rapidement en pyjama et alla se glisser sous les couvertures, qui lui semblèrent bien chaudes soudainement. C'était plus agréable qu'une ronde en pleine nuit dans la neige. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner, épuisé par ces récentes émotions.

[...]

Edward ne saurait dire ce qui l'avait réveillé en cette heure si tardive.

Il avait juste émergé difficilement, puis avait tourné dans son lit sans pouvoir se rendormir. Alors il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Roy pour voir comment il allait. Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait distinguer le corps allongé de son supérieur. Il se glissa hors des couvertures pour savoir si le blessé se sentait mieux. Il alla se poser sur le lit du brun, doucement. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Tant mieux alors.

_Mais putain, qu'il est con._

Se dit Ed en passant sa main de chair sur le visage du brun. A ce moment-la, il nota quelque chose de louche. La peau du colonel était chaude. Il alluma alors la lampe de chevet, diffusant une lueur réconfortante. Ainsi il pouvait voir qu'en fait il était mal en point le Roy. Il s'appliqua alors à reposer sa main sur son visage, sur ses joues et sur son front.

« Le con, il a de la fièvre ! »

L'alchimiste de flammes qui est en feu, voilà une belle ironie !

Pestant une nouvelle fois contre la débilité profonde du brun, à le traiter une nouvelle fois ce soir de con, Edward se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait faire dans ce cas la. Il fit alors ce qui lui pensait le mieux. Il se leva et alla a la salle de bains, pour prendre une bassine et un gant de toilette. Il remplit la première d'eau froide, puis retourna au chevet du malade. Se posant au bord du lit du brun, Edward fit tremper le gant de toilette, l'essora, puis le posa sur le front de Roy. C'était mieux que rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il semblait que l'état de Roy s'était amélioré. Ses joues semblaient moins chaudes que tout à l'heure. Ed poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il garda un instant les yeux clos, avant de les rouvrir, pour les poser sur le visage de Roy. Il repensait encore à la façon dont il lui avait évité de se prendre un coup en pleine tête, le prenant à sa place. Même si c'était complètement débile, il ne pouvait empêcher une douce chaleur prendre possession de lui. Roy l'avait protégé avec son propre corps. Et ça n'avait pas de prix. Ça le rendait terriblement heureux, même si il avait envie de cogner Roy. Alors il souri doucement.

« Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça tombe sur vous … »

Dit Edward doucement. Roy qui dormait toujours, n'entendit pas les mots de l'alchimiste. Enfin c'était bien parce qu'il était inconscient qu'il avait osé dire ces mots à haute voix. Déjà parce qu'il aurait eu du mal à les prononcer, et ensuite parce que le brun n'aurait pas voulu les entendre. C'était du moins ce que pensait Ed. Après ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'hôpital, il lui était devenu évident qu'il ne souhaitait plus rien savoir de son attirance envers lui. Et ça le blond comprenait, malgré tout. Roy avait un travail important, un poste haut placé, des ambitions démesurées, il savait très bien que d'être tourmenté par un gosse était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Enfin … Edward n'était pas non plus aveugle. Il savait bien qu'au fond, Roy ressentait toujours cette attirance pour lui. Ce désir. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il savait qu'il était très important pour lui. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait il protégé ainsi tout à l'heure ? Il se disait que Roy ne lui donnerait certainement pas d'explication quand à cela. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Mais de toute façon, il ne comptait rien lui demander.

Edward reprit le gant de toilette pour le rafraîchir dans l'eau, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

_Tant pis s'il ne dit pas à haute voix le fond de sa pensée. Après tout je ne peux pas m'attendre à plus de sa part. Mais ce genre de geste me fait plaisir, même si c'était complètement débile! _

Roy, de son coté, sortit de son sommeil lorsqu'Ed retira le gant de son front. Difficilement il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit son camarade de chambre assis au bord de son lit. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il le vit poser le gant de toilette sur son front brûlant.

« E... Edward ?

\- Mustang ?

Le blond sursauta quelque peu en entendant Roy causer. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Bon, au moins il n'était pas mort. Mais mal en point, c'était sûr. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos, les joues rougies. Sous ses couvertures et le gant sur son visage, il avait tout du parfait petit malade. Encore un peu et Edward lui aurait proposé un chocolat chaud. … Mais bon, faut pas pousser.

Roy lui avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Que foutait-il dans son lit ? Pourquoi Edward était à son chevet ?

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- De ?

\- Pourquoi je me sens … fiévreux ?

\- Et vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de n'avoir que ça ! Dit Ed d'une voix un peu trop forte pour le malade. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

\- Me souvenir de …. Ah …. Fit Roy, se souvenant. Oui, je me rappelle …

\- Vous êtes un sacré … commença Ed.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me veilles ? Le coupa Roy.

\- Parce que vous avez de la fièvre idiot …. soupira Ed. »

Merci, ça il avait compris. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi se donner cette peine, pour lui ? Y réfléchir ou dire cette phrase demandait trop d'efforts à Roy, c'est pourquoi il se dit qu'ils en reparleraient quand il se sentira mieux. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que ce geste le touchait sincèrement. Ed n'était pas obligé de rester auprès de lui, à faire tout ça.

_Au moins, il n'a rien. C'est l'essentiel._

Roy pouvait se rendormir tranquillement. Son alchimiste préféré était en bonne santé, à gueuler comme toujours. C'était le plus important. Alors il pouvait bien supporter une blessure de rien du tout non ?

Edward savait parfaitement ou Roy avait voulu en venir, ce qu'il avait voulut lui demander. En le regardant s'endormir de nouveau, il ne put que soupirer encore une fois. C'était évident non ? Parce qu'il le rendait dingue. En fait, même si Ed savait que Roy était conscient que son attirance envers lui était réciproque, savait-il à quel point il était atteint?

Savait-il que la raison majeure qui l'avait poussé à dire oui à Winry était pour l'oublier ? Non, sûrement pas. Il se doutait même qu'il puisse imaginer ça. Lui même avait du mal à y croire. Ça le gênait énormément d'être dans cette situation. A vrai dire il se sentait même très con d'avoir fait ça. Il aimait tendrement son amie d'enfance, c'était une fille géniale et lui souhaitait tout le bonheur qu'elle méritait. Vraiment, il l'aimait beaucoup. Mais comme dit, elle restait pour lui une amie précieuse, et dans son coeur, elle ne pouvait hélas pas rivaliser avec Roy. Lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était ce brun. Et personne d'autre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait fou de lui. Un bon moment c'était sûr. Ce mec la, il y était vraiment attaché. Peut être que lorsqu'il aura totalement oublié le brun il pourrait se consacrer vraiment à Winry. A voir. Pour le moment, il espérait qu'elle ne remarque rien. Ce serait affreux comme situation.

Ça l'embarrassait d'être devenu le petit ami de Winry dans ces conditions la, pour oublier un autre. C'était tellement téléphoné, tellement cliché ! Oh bien entendu, hors de question de lui en parler, il se doutait que ça lui ferait bien du mal. Alors évitons de la blesser inutilement. Si blessure utile il y a.

_En fait, je crois que j'ai fait une énorme connerie … J'aurais jamais dû accepter …_

Il laissa sa tête pencher en avant, désemparé. Et paumé. L'image de Roy se jetant sur lui pour le protéger revint à lui. Enfin, la sensation qu'un corps enlaçait le sien pour lui servir de bouclier, car tout ce qu'il avait vu c'était le poing du golem s'abattre, puis deux bras autour de lui. Et le corps de Roy contre le sien. Peut être pas dans le contexte qu'il aurait souhaité, mais c'était quelque chose.

En y repensant, c'était l'une des rares fois ou ils avaient été si proches. Avec l'autre jour ou leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées. D'ailleurs, c'était extrêmement frustrant de ne pas avoir pu l'embrasser vraiment. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Roy, endormi. Ce serait bien facile de l'embrasser la, pendant qu'il dormait, en y pensant … Mais ça n'aurait rien à voir. Il n'aurait aucune réponse dans ce baiser. Que ce soit deux bras qui le repousse, ou des lèvres qui répondent à son baiser, il n'aura rien. Alors mis à part un contact … Il y renonça en changeant le gant de toilette du front du malade. Au moins, Ed se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

La nuit allait être longue...

[...]

« Alors mon vieux comment ça va ?

\- Parle un peu moins fort Hugues, pitié, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne … »

Le lendemain matin, Roy n'avait plus rien de sa fièvre nocturne. Il ne lui restait qu'un mal de crâne atroce, mais au moins il vivra. Ce que Hugues ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Edward se traînait des cernes de deux mètres et qu'il se shootait au café, dès le petit matin.

« Euh … Tout va bien Ed ? Osa t-il lui demander.

\- Chuis fatigué … marmonna le blond.

\- Le matelas serait-il de mauvaise qualité ? Proposa Armstrong.

\- Nan …. j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout …. ajouta Ed en terminant une nouvelle tasse de café.

\- Essaye de te reposer avant qu'on ne fasse quoi que ce soit, fit Hugues.

\- Ouais. »

Roy, qui avait naturellement suivit la conversation, ne dit pas non plus ce pourquoi Ed était si crevé. Il était tout à fait inutile de les mettre tous les deux dans l'embarras.

« Tu aura la journée pour te reposer FullMetal, annonça Roy.

\- Gé ? Répondit Ed en mâchant son croissant.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Armstrong plus clairement.

\- J'ai une migraine de malade, Hugues a encore besoin de récupérer, et Edward de dormir, résuma Roy. On ne va pas vous laisser y aller tout seul.

\- Peut être pas …

\- Raison pour laquelle nous prévoirons un plan d'action pour demain soir. »

L'idée sembla raisonnable pour tout le groupe. Surtout pour Ed. L'idée de pouvoir se reposer un peu plus lui plaisait bien. Personne ne discuta la décision de Roy. Pas l'envie, pas la motivation. Comme l'avait fait remarquer l'alchimiste de flammes, si une attaque devait survenir au cours de la nuit, avant qu'ils ne passent à l'attaque, ils étaient sur place et pouvaient agir. Chose qui n'enchantait pas spécialement Hugues que d'aller affronter ces choses la en pyjama dans la neige. Même si dans la tête des autres l'image était amusante il faut le dire.

Ainsi ils profitèrent de cette journée de récupération pour au moins mettre un plan pour le lendemain, afin de ne pas se retrouver dans la même galère que la veille. Selon Edward, le seul plan qu'il aurait alors fallut mettre en place était d'éloigner Roy de lui. Si monsieur n'arrivait même plus à se battre sous prétexte de jouer les héros pleins de bonne volonté mais avec rien dans le crâne, c'est sûr qu'ils auront bien du mal à finir cette mission en un seul morceau. Ils la finiront, c'est sûr, ils avaient tous vu bien plus difficile. A croire que tout ce qu'il leur faisait défaut était leur attention. Du moins pour la moitié du groupe, et on vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit.

Après ce petit plan de mis en place, chacun alla se reposer à sa manière. Armstrong, en pleine forme contrairement aux autres, se porta volontaire pour donner un petit coup de main aux tenanciers qui les avaient eux aidé la veille. Les aider à couper du bois, à la manière de la famille Armstrong, c'était dans ses cordes ! Hugues en avait profité pour passer un coup de fil à sa famille avant d'aller se poser un peu. Et en ce qui concerne Roy et Edward, l'idée de Hugues ne leur sembla pas mauvaise. Aller se reposer, pas passer de coup de fil. Bien que, concernant Edward, il y avait bien deux personnes à qui il pouvait téléphoner, mais si tout se passait bien, il sera rentré sous peu. Alors tous deux étaient montés à leur chambre. Dans le silence, chacun s'était posé sur son propre lit. Pour l'heure il n'y avait pas de tension étrange entre eux, de regards à la volée. Juste la fatigue de la veille qui se faisait sentir. Allongé sur son lit, Roy avait fermé les yeux avec un petit soupir, pas mécontent de reposer sa tête endolorie. Aucun des deux ne dit mot pendant un bref instant avant que l'aîné ne rompe le silence.

« Au fait Edward, merci.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Edward, tournant la tête vers Roy.

\- Pour cette nuit, d'avoir pris sur toi pour … pour veiller sur moi. Rien ne t'y obligeais.

\- Mouais je sais, ma bonté me perdra un jour !

Se vanta le FullMetal, en se tournant un peu sur le lit, les yeux fermés avec un petit sourire narquois sur le visage. Il ne vit pas le roulement des yeux de Roy, bien qu'il souriait légèrement.

\- Vous en faites pas va ! C'était bien la moindre des choses, nan ? Vous m'avez aidé, c'était mon tour d'en faire de même. Et puis … si vous veniez à crevez, qui servira de punching-ball à ma place ? »

Cette fois ci ce fut un bref rire que partagèrent les deux alchimistes aux mots d'Edward. Les derniers pour le moment, la fatigue l'emportant doucement sur le reste. Au moins contrairement a la première nuit passée ici, c'est l'esprit un peu plus léger qu'ils s'endormirent chacun sagement dans leur lit respectif. Soulagés malgré tout de pouvoir se reparler à nouveau, normalement.  
Comme avant.


End file.
